


Лучший друг для Души

by 8salfeti8



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Soulmates, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: В мире, где встреча с родственной душой не всегда была гарантирована, каждому соулмейту был дарован Проводник Души: частичка души, что принимала форму различных животных и представляла из себя связь между двумя людьми. Эти Проводники всегда оставалась рядом с тобой, в радости и горе, чтобы утешить и поддержать тогда, когда твой соулмейт не может.Но Тони не знал, каково это, потому что у него не было Проводника.Пока одним августовским утром 2001 года Питер Паркер не появился на свет.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	1. Ты больше не один

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Soul's Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114720) by [SuperHeroTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperHeroTiger/pseuds/SuperHeroTiger). 



> Иллюстрация от NikaRove https://vk.com/photo294024780_457249067

По мнению Тони, родственные души были крайне занятным явлением.

Две самостоятельные души навсегда связаны друг с другом и, несмотря на разделяющее их расстояние, обречены дополнить друг друга, если им когда-нибудь посчастливиться встретиться. Это души могли быть друг другу кем угодно: возлюбленными или друзьями, родителями или братьями. Невидимая связь, что лишь они одни способны ощутить. Временами Тони поражался тому, как много людей верят в силу, которой они даже не могут коснуться.

Но, вероятно, именно для этого и существовали Проводники Душ, чтобы люди _могли_ почувствовать хоть что-то от своего соулмейта. Частичка души, что откололась, чтобы навсегда стать поддержкой для своей половинки. Они принимали форму различных животных, видеть которых могли лишь родственные души, начиная от маленьких, кротких кроликов и заканчивая страшными, зубастыми крокодилами. Но какую бы форму ни принимала твоя родственная душа, она всегда оставалась рядом с тобой, в радости и горе, чтобы утешить и поддержать тогда, когда твой соулмейт не может.

Ну разве не потрясающе: знать, что твоя родственная душа всегда с тобой, даже если это лишь бесконечно преданный спутник?

Но Тони не знал, каково это, потому что у него не было Проводника.

Все детство он с нетерпением ждал, когда же рядом с ним чудесным образом появится животное, которое лишь он сможет увидеть, лишь он сможет потрогать. Каждую ночь он видел во снах тот момент, когда он, наконец-то, получит своего собственного соулмейта, но годы летели, как песчинки, и ничего не менялось. _«Прояви терпение, Tesoro, твой Проводник появится, когда придет время»,_ — уверяла его мать, когда он страдал от одиночества на свой десятый день рождения. Тони пытался не терять веру, но годы превращались в десятилетия, пока, наконец, любая надежда найти свою истинную половинку не превратилась в далекое воспоминание.

Тони посвятил всего себя работе, стараясь не обращать внимания на жжение в груди, что мучило его всякий раз, когда он видел, как Пеппер поглаживает воздух в том месте, где восседал ее царственный павлин, или как Роуди почесывал жесткую шерстку своего невидимого утконоса. Конечно сам он никогда не видел их, но в такие моменты он ловил себя на том, что пристально наблюдает за действиями своих друзей, безмолвно закипая от злости, что у него нет его собственного друга. Они — единственные во всем этом мире знали, что великий Тони Старк так и не обрел своего Проводника, и, к их чести, изо всех сил старались заполнить эту пустоту. Но это не то же самое. Ему не хватало чего-то, какой-то части его души, и ему оставалось только гадать, куда же она затерялась.

И только ранним утром 10 августа 2001 года он, наконец-то, нашел ее.

Погруженный в глубокий сон — или то, что он мог бы даже назвать алкогольной комой, — в какой-то момент Тони с удивлением почувствовал, как что-то теплое шевельнулось у него под боком под шелковой простыней. Даже если это была какая-то безымянная девка, которую он уговорил разделить с ним постель, он совершенно не помнил этого, однако на смену этой еще не оформившейся мысли быстро пришло замешательство, когда этот теплый комочек взобрался ему на грудь, отчего сразу стало труднее дышать.

Под тяжестью груза Тони протестующе заворчал и слегка завозился, намереваясь сбросить эту ношу, только для того, чтобы в следующую секунду наткнуться руками на… _мех_?  
С трудом приоткрыв слипшиеся глаза, Тони даже успел рассмотреть пушистую золотистую мордочку, прежде чем липкий, влажный язык воодушевленно заскользил по его щекам.

— Фу! — Тотчас же воскликнул Тони, приподнимая руки в слабой попытке защититься.   
— Пеппер! _Пеппер!_

С гудящей от похмелья головой, Тони все же удалось схватить нападавшего и оттащить его настолько, чтобы неуверенно сесть и, сморгнув затанцевавшие перед глазами точки, наконец, осознать, что перед ним. Его обидчик оказался совсем крохотным, с большими лохматыми ушами и шоколадно-карими глазами, которые буквально сияли от переполняющей его энергии. Мягкие, золотистые кудри. Счастливая усмешка.

Тони просто не мог поверить своим глазам.

Это был пес. Золотистый ретривер, если точнее и, судя по размерам и очаровательным пухлым щечкам, еще совсем щенок.

Тони поймал себя на том, что он с благоговением рассматривает маленькое существо в своих руках, которое все это время лишь виляло своим коротким хвостиком и с любопытством обнюхивало его пальцы. Даже будучи с похмелья, Тони понимал, что щенок просто непередаваемо очарователен. Он был без ошейника, но при этом осматривался вокруг с энтузиазмом ребенка, невинного и чистого, готового исследовать мир. И Тони был уверен, что сердце его окончательно растаяло, стоило щенку поймать его взгляд и издать довольный писк.

— Эй, дружок, — заговорил Тони удивительно мягко. — Ты потерялся?

Щеночек лишь игриво подрыгал лапками, на что Тони слегка хихикнул.

— Это ничего. Не знаю, кому ты принадлежишь, но я найду твоих хозяев, — заверил он его, хотя и не совсем понимал зачем. Вряд ли пес сможет понять его, но все же это ощущалось как-то… _правильно_.

Слух Тони уловил знакомый стук каблучков по кафелю еще до того, как Пеппер вошла в его комнату, являя собой образец профессионализма, но при этом глядя на него с плохо скрываемым нетерпением.

— Ты звал меня? — спросила она, скривив губы в едва заметной улыбке.

— Ага, похоже, ты случайно впустила этого малыша в мою комнату, да? — ухмыльнулся Тони, слегка покачав щенка на руках. — Он хорошенький, конечно, но чтоб ты знала, очень грубо так жестоко прерывать мой драгоценный сон.

На лице Пеппер появилось замешательство.

— Что?

— Собака, — повторил Тони, указывая на мягкий, пушистый сверток, который все еще радостно фыркал на него. — Чудесная шутка и все такое, но я бы не прочь еще немного отдохнуть.

Пеппер лишь продолжала смотреть на него все тем же озадаченным взглядом, опустив глаза вниз, туда, где щенок ютился в мозолистых руках Тони, прежде чем выражение ее лица стало совершенно неожиданным. Она выглядела так, словно увидела призрака, и миллиардер был почти уверен, что она вот-вот хлопнется в обморок.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он осторожно, пересаживая щенка на простыни, готовый ринуться ей на помощь, если она действительно потеряет сознание.

— Тони… — прошептала она, глядя на него огромными, как блюдца, глазами. — Ты хочешь сказать… что здесь есть собака?

— У тебя, должно быть, проблемы со зрением, Пеп, его сложно не заметить, — заметил он, хихикнув, когда щенок снова начал неуклюже карабкаться ему на грудь. Он почесал пальцами мягкую шерстку и улыбнулся очаровательному комочку, что с энтузиазмом вновь принялся облизывать его лицо.

Но когда он поднял глаза на Пеппер, он с удивлением обнаружил, что она улыбается, едва сдерживая слезы.

— Мне стоит позвать врача? — спросил он насмешливо.

— Тони, ты не понимаешь, что происходит? — спросила она, и ее серьезный тон резко контрастировал с необычайно радостным выражением лица. Это было странно, и Тони, который и так почти не разбирался в человеческих эмоциях, сомневался, что он сможет понять весь набор противоречивых эмоций, что выражала его помощница.

И только когда Пеппер произнесла следующие слова, он, наконец, понял, почему она так взволнована.

— Тони, я не вижу собаку.

Он застыл. Замер каждой клеточкой своего тела.

— Ты… что? — задушено прошептал он.

Пеппер лишь кивнула и, с едва сдерживаемой улыбкой, повторила:

— Я ничего не вижу. Для меня ты сейчас гладишь воздух.

Тони опустил взгляд на эти огромные глазки Бэмби, что смотрели на него с всепоглощающей любовью, затем перевел его на Пеппер, а следом — снова на собаку. Внезапно в груди все сжалось, и его глаза без видимой причины увлажнились. Не может быть… нет, это просто _невозможно_!

Подхватив щенка на руки, он протянул его Пеппер и, чувствуя, как слезы жгут глаза, уточнил:

— Ты не видишь его? Ты серьезно?!

Ласково улыбнувшись, женщина приблизилась к нему и опустила руку туда, где щенок свисал в его руках. И там, где ее ладонь должна была наткнуться на мягкий мех, она лишь прошла насквозь, словно его здесь и не было. И для Пеппер так оно и было. Но для Тони этот пес был самым настоящим, что он когда-либо видел в своей жизни.

Снова развернув пса мордочкой к себе, Тони не смог сдержать наполненный слезами смешок и прижал его к себе, трепетно устраивая его на своей груди.

— Я не… поверить не могу, невозможно, — практически зарыдал он в мягкую шкурку. — Ты пришел! Ты действительно пришел ко мне…

Щенок уткнулся носом в его шею и ласково лизнул в подбородок, пока Тони продолжал плакать от облегчения.

— Я думал, что ты никогда не найдешь меня… — прошептал он дрожащим голосом, и губы его растянулись в усталой улыбке, когда он пробормотал: — Но ты стоил ожидания… Боже, ты действительно стоил того, дружок.

В ответ раздался возбужденный писк, и отодвинувшись ровно настолько, чтобы разглядеть мордочку своего нового друга, Тони спросил:

— Тебе нравится это имя? Дружок?

Тот снова тявкнул.

— Буду считать это согласием, — рассмеялся Тони, вновь притягивая щенка — Дружка — в свои объятия и молясь, чтобы это не оказалось сном. Что это не какая-то вызванная алкоголем галлюцинация, которая, как в детстве, явилась к нему лишь для того, чтобы еще немного помучить его. Тридцать лет. Боже, тридцать лет он думал, что никто в целом мире не захочет его, никто в целом мире не останется с ним. А затем появился этот чудесный, идеальный пес, и Тони, впервые за десятилетия, наконец-то почувствовал себя _живым_.

Лишь только мысль о том, что он все еще безбожно пьяный валяется где-нибудь в грязном баре на другом конце города и видит сны о своем спутнике, которого он никогда не встретит, грозила испортить ему этот момент чистейшего ликования. Но стоило только ей появиться, и Дружок тотчас же бросился ободряюще облизывать его ухо, словно пытаясь заверить его, что все хорошо. Что он здесь. Что он _настоящий_.

И только тогда до него дошло. Ведь не только Тони наконец-то — после стольких лет — получил своего Проводника, но теперь где-то в этом мире есть его _родственная душа_ , что также ждет встречи с ним. И однажды он найдет его, сколько бы времени на это ни ушло. В конце концов, Тони очень хорошо научился ждать…

***

У Питера Паркера всегда был Проводник.

Он догадывался, что тот, должно быть, был с ним с самого рождения, учитывая, что даже в самых ранних его воспоминаниях его маленький пушистый компаньон всегда сопровождал его, да и дядя Бен рассказывал, как он тянулся и ворковал над своим невидимым другом еще с тех пор, как был совсем малышом. Когда он был ребенком, он постоянно носился за кем-то по дому, взвизгивая и заливаясь смехом всякий раз, когда ему наконец-то удавалось крепко прижать воздух к себе. И всякий раз, стоило его родителям спросить, чем он занимается, он с детской непосредственностью просто отвечал, что «играет в догонялки с Тигрулей!»

Поначалу его родители жутко переживали из-за того, что их малышу в партнеры досталась свирепая, дикая кошка, но стоило ему нарисовать для них _«Тигрулю»_ и от всех их страхов не осталось и следа.

Это была обычная домашняя кошка — Сибирская, как выяснил Питер лишь годы спустя, — с красивым серебристым мехом и длинными, темными полосками, что тянулись от самого кончика его пушистого хвоста до отметин вокруг его ярко-голубых глаз. Питер просто обожал гладить мягкий мех Тигрули, если ему выпадала такая возможность, потому что, как и любая другая кошка, тот был немного нелюдим. Он не всегда охотно шел на контакт, но очень любил свернуться калачиком у ног Питера, когда тот строчил свою домашнюю работу или часами сидел за киномарафоном.

И Питер не возражал. На самом деле, он научился наслаждаться обществом своего молчаливого спутника, что прижимался к его ноге или гнездился у него под боком особенно холодными ночами. Это было ненавязчиво, но это было константой. И этого было достаточно.

А затем произошла катастрофа, и Бен и Мэй плакали, и пытались сказать ему что-то — что-то насчет его родителей. Что они не вернутся. И Питер не понимал почему, но чем больше он спрашивал, тем сильнее плакала тетя, прижимая его к себе и обещая, что все будет хорошо. Всего этого было слишком много, и вот он уже собирает свои вещи и переезжает в квартиру дяди Бена в Квинсе, потому что его родителей _нет_. Их нет, и они больше не вернутся, никогда, и теперь он один, совсем один…

В свою первую ночь в доме тети и дяди Питер плакал в подушку. Он старался делать это бесшумно, потому что не хотел, чтобы кто-то из них услышал его. Он не знал точно, почему, но он просто хотел побыть один, потому что теперь все будет именно так, верно? Навсегда один.

В какой-то момент Питер услышал тихий топот лап, шлепающих по ковру, а следом почувствовал, как его матрас прогнулся. Ему удалось прервать поток слез ровно настолько, чтобы различить, как на другом конце кровати лунный свет озарил величественную шубу Тигрули, а светящиеся в темноте глаза, обычно всегда уверенные, смотрели на своего партнера с некоторым замешательством. Могут ли Проводники испытывать замешательство? Этого он не знал.

Обычно о чем-то таком он спрашивал у своей матери — которая всегда так интересно раскрывала ему все тонкости мира родственных душ — но сейчас одна только мысль о ее ласковом голосе заставила его вновь разрыдаться.

Тигруля нерешительно прошелся по краю кровати, потираясь пушистым боком о скрытые под одеялом ступни Питера в, как ему показалось, попытке утешить его, но вместо этого лишь заставил Питера еще глубже зарыться лицом в одеяло и притянуть колени к груди. Он не хотел, чтобы Тигруля видел его таким. Он не хотел, чтобы _кто-нибудь_ видел его таким.

Когда в течение какого-то времени кровать ни разу не шевельнулась, Питер подумал, что его спутник оставил его, но внезапно он почувствовал мягкое касание к своим волосам — единственной части его тела, не скрытой под одеялом. Шмыгнув носом, он приподнял голову, чем и воспользовался Тигруля, внезапно прошмыгнувший под одеяло и копошащийся там до тех пор, пока его голова не устроилась прямо под подбородком ребенка. Питер был, мягко скажем, удивлен, поскольку он отлично знал, что этот кот не слишком любит тесные пространства и уж точно не из тех, кто будет ютиться на груди Питера. Он был уверен, что Тигруля сразу же сбежит из кокона одеял и покрывал, но был приятно удивлен, когда спустя несколько минут тот мирно устроился на его шее.

Казалось, он даже не собирался никуда уходить, и Питер воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы обнять кота так, как он всегда мечтал. Он осторожно обхватил животное руками, ожидая получить в ответ предупреждающую царапину или сердитое шипение, как и множество раз до этого. Но когда Тигруля никак не выразил свое негодование, Питер почувствовал облегчение и — что было еще более унизительно — снова заплакал. Он пытался сдержать слезы, но те жгли глаза, как лава, до тех пор, пока его грудь не начала сотрясаться от этих болезненных, приглушенный всхлипов.

Маленькие лапки начали мягко поглаживать его подбородок, пока Питер не обнаружил, что теперь он уже смеется, а не плачет, глядя в эти очаровательные голубые глаза, что взирали на него с нежностью, какой прежде он в них никогда не видел. Запустив пальцы в пушистый мех, Питер поймал себя на том, что шепчет своему спутнику:

— Ты же никогда меня не оставишь… правда…?

Тигруля мяукнул, и Питер не смог сдержать смешок, когда тонкие усики защекотали ему нос.

— Спасибо, Тигруля, я знаю, что всегда могу рассчитывать на тебя… — неуверенно улыбнулся он, в последний раз проведя пальцами по мягкой шерстке, прежде чем со вздохом прикрыть глаза. Ощущая знакомую тяжесть на руках и тихое урчание Тигрули, глухо отдающееся у него в груди, Питер, наконец-то смог погрузиться в долгий сон.

Шли месяцы, и Тигруля все так же продолжал каждую ночь сворачиваться калачиком возле подушки Питера, прижимаясь к его груди, когда ребенок вскакивал после кошмара об авиакатастрофах или сиротских приютах. И когда чувство одиночества становилось совершенно невыносимым, Питер был особенно благодарен ему за постоянное присутствие, потому что он знал, что Тигруля никогда его не бросит. Неважно где, неважно, когда: у Питера всегда будет Тигруля, а у Тигрули всегда будет Питер.

Или так он думал, потому что в феврале 2008 года случилось что-то ужасное. Что-то, что навсегда отпечаталось в памяти Питера.

Все началось ленивым воскресным утром с чистого голубого неба и звонкого птичьего щебета. Дядя Бен взял Питера на их еженедельную прогулку в парк, и Питер, радостно вгрызаясь в свой вафельный рожок, внимательно наблюдал, как Тигруля чинно гарцевал по траве, гордо подняв хвост. Казалось, куда бы они ни пошли, этот кот считал себя королем положения.

Но вдруг Тигруля издал жуткий, пронзительный крик и начал слепо носиться вокруг деревьев, завывая и взвизгивая, словно его преследовало какое-то чудовище. Питер тотчас же вскочил на ноги и, забыв про мороженое, побежал за своим испуганным спутником.

— Питер, _стой_! — крикнул Бен, пытаясь догнать ребенка.

— Что-то не так с Тигрулей! Ему нужна помощь! — воскликнул Питер, отчаянно пытаясь дотянуться до кота, что торопливо карабкался на дерево.

В попытке не дать ему уйти слишком далеко, Питер сделал роковую ошибку, когда решил обнять растерянного проводника, потому что уже в следующую секунду Тигруля зашипел и с яростью полоснул его когтями. Вскрикнув от резкой боли, Питер выпустил кота и схватился за запястья, ожидая увидеть там кровь, но кожа оставалась совершенно чиста. И все же боль жгла руки раскаленным огнем, и Питер со слезами на глазах посмотрел на Тигрулю, который лишь яростно шипел, пытаясь защититься от него. В его пустых, прищуренных глазах не осталось ни капли узнавания.

Это был не тот кот, которого он знал. Случилось что-то плохое, что-то по-настоящему ужасное.

А затем голубые глаза Тигрули широко распахнулись, и он весь словно оцепенел. Эмоция, появившаяся в его взгляде, была настолько чужой, что Питер почти подумал, что он неправильно прочитал ее. _Страх._

Тигруля опустил голову, и Питер почувствовал, как весь его мир разбился на тысячи осколков, когда он увидел темно алую _кровь_ , струящуюся по серебристому меху кошачьей груди. И прежде чем Питер успел пробормотать хоть слово, Тигруля попросту рухнул на землю безжизненным комком меха. Дальше все происходило как в тумане, когда Питер рванул вперед, чтобы поднять безжизненное тельце, задыхаясь от рыданий, когда эта липкая кровь размазалась по его футболке.

— Проснись! Проснись! — кричал он, тормоша Тигрулю и вздрагивая, когда его голова лишь болталась из стороны в сторону, словно у тряпичной куклы, а полуприкрытые глаза оставались все такими же стеклянными и расфокусированными. — Тигруля, хватит! Это не смешно! Пожалуйста, _проснись_!

Бену потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы догнать Питера, и теперь он судорожно пытался понять, что именно говорит его задыхающийся от слез ребенок. Его трясло, в этом он был уверен. Тигруля еще никогда так себя не вел. Он всегда был спокойным, уверенным, и это казалось таким неправильным, что такое могучее животное вдруг стало таким неподвижным и _безжизненным_.

— Питер, объясни, что происходит, — твердый голос Бена вывел мальчика из этого состояния первобытной паники.

— Он… он к-кричал, а, а п-потом… потом появилась _к-кровь_ , — заикался Питер и, прижав Тигрулю к груди, сломленным голос добавил: — Тут _кровь_ , на его г-груди… о-она повсюду, и я… я… он не _двигается_!

Выражение лица Бена предусмотрительно оставалось нечитаемым, но Питер отчетливо видел мелькнувшую в его глазах панику. Это ненормально, и он знал это.

Без единого слова Бен помог Питеру подняться на ноги и торопливо повел его к машине, совершенно игнорируя множество глаз, что наблюдали за ними со стороны. Питеру же было плевать на шепот и чужие взгляды. Разве важно это, когда Тигруля лежит у него на руках, холодный как лед и тяжелый, как камень? С каждой минутой, желудок Питера все туже сжимался в узел, пока он инстинктивно гладил своего друга по длинной шерстке, в надежде, что тот почувствует это и проснется.

Но кот не отвечал, за всю дорогу до дома он ни разу не шелохнулся, даже когда Питер бормотал что-то неразборчивое, давая обещания своему другу. Его мольбы _«Я весь год буду отдавать тебе свои десерты и кормить тебя любой рыбой, которую ты захочешь»_ и _«Я куплю тебе самый большой домик, знаешь, такой, чтобы до самого потолка?»_ оставались без ответа, и в какой-то момент Питер поймал себя на том, что смотрит на своего дядю, который пристально следил за дорогой холодными, прищуренными глазами.

— Дядя Бен? — спросил он в конце концов, ненавидя свой дрогнувший голос.

— Да, Пит? — ответил Бен ровно.

— С Тигрулей все будет хорошо?

Пальцы Бена крепко вцепились в руль.

— Я не знаю, Пит.

Питер склонил голову и посмотрел на кота, уютно устроившегося в его объятиях, почти такого же огромного, как и сам шестилетний мальчик. Грудь и живот Тигрули были покрыты кровью, как и руки Питера и его футболка с изображением космоса — хотя он сомневался, что после сегодняшнего еще когда-нибудь сможет надеть ее, — и Питер просто не смог сдержать следующий вопрос, что сорвался с его губ.

— Он умрет? — спросил ребенок тихо.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Бен, наконец, ответил; голос его был полон печали, когда он сказал:

— Я не знаю, но… не теряй надежду.

До конца поездки Питер не проронил ни слова, и лишь практически рухнул в объятия Мэй в ту же секунду, когда она открыла дверь. Как только Бен торопливо объяснил ей, что произошло, они отвели Питера в гостиную и устроили для них с Тигрулей гнездо из одеял, подушек и закусок, которых должно было хватить на несколько дней. Когда Мэй вернулась с коробкой одноразовых платков, Питер сорвал с себя футболку и попросил избавиться от нее, твердо заявив, что больше не хочет ее видеть, даже несмотря на заверения Мэй, что на ней ничего нет. Потому что для Питера она навсегда останется пропитанной алыми пятнами и этим жутким запахом меди. Он просто не сможет больше надеть ее: ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.

После того, как Мэй избавилась от футболки, они с Беном сели рядом с мальчиком, который все так же пристально продолжал смотреть на едва подающего признаки жизни кота, и спросили, могут ли они как-нибудь ему помочь.

— Я хочу, чтобы Тигруля поправился, — ответил им Питер со всей детской непосредственностью.

На что Мэй лишь поправила ему за ухо выбившуюся прядку и терпеливо сказала:

— Мы тоже, милый, но иногда что-то плохое случается с нашими родственными душами, из-за чего страдают наши Проводники.

До этого момента Питер ни разу не задумывался об этом, и сейчас, впервые, с тех пор, как они вышли из машины, он оторвал взгляд от Тигрули и тихонько спросил:

— Мой соулмейт ранен?

— Возможно, — ответила она, и Питер был благодарен за ее всегда успокаивающее присутствие, когда почувствовал, как слезы снова начали жечь ему глаза. — Нам остается только ждать и надеяться, что, что бы ни случилось с твоим соулмейтом, он справится с этим.

— Мне не нравится ждать, — недовольно прошептал Питер, шмыгнув носом. На что Бен — самый настоящий ангел — лишь встал и с натянутой улыбкой провозгласил:

— Нет, но зато тебе нравятся Звездные Войны. Как насчет марафона, чтобы скоротать время?

Питер переглянулся с Мэй, которая ответила ему ободряющей улыбкой. И хотя он понимал, что это лишь слабая попытка отвлечь его от умирающего у него на руках друга, уже в следующее мгновение Паркеры расположились в гостиной, и титры _Новой Надежды_ замелькали на их стареньком телевизоре. Расположившиеся по бокам от своего племянника Мэй и Бен словно окружили его защитным барьером, мысленно молясь, чтобы на этот раз чудо благословило их вместо смерти. Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы наблюдать за смертью своей родственной души в лице своего Проводника, не говоря уж о Питере, который и так пережил слишком много. И до самого вечера они молились и взывали к высшим силам, чтобы сегодняшняя ночь не забрала у Питера его единственного друга.

Этой ночью каждый новостной канал города буквально разрывался от сообщений о внезапном и жутком похищении гения и миллиардера Тони Старка, вот только Паркеры к тому моменту уже крепко спали, слишком измученные событиями этого тяжелого дня.

***

Проснулся Тони в холодном поту. Его ноги дрожали, как у новорожденного олененка, когда он попытался сесть и осмотреться. Вокруг была лишь кромешная тьма, и только небольшой голубой огонек пробивался из…

Тони положил руку на свой дуговой реактор и тяжело вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла, в котором он так неосторожно заснул.

Это был просто сон, напомнил он себе. Очередной глупый сон об этой чертовой пещере. О Йинсене. О жизни, что покидала глаза его друга, когда они были уже на выходе из туннеля. Они были так _близко_! Ну почему Йинсен был таким самоотверженным идиотом и позволил себя убить? Он должен был спасти себя, потому что Тони не стоил этого…

Какой-то шорох нарушил тишину, и Тони немедленно вскочил на ноги.

— Джарвис, свет, — рявкнул он.

Едва комната наполнилась мягким светом, тени отступили по уголкам опустошенной лаборатории, являя Тони очертания его незваного гостя. Механик с облегчением выдохнул.

— Привет, Дружок, — заворковал он, потянувшись к собаке, что сонно шлепала к нему, цокая когтями по напольной плитке. — Прости, что ослепил тебя, ты меня слегка напугал.

Ретривер тихонько фыркнул, прежде чем прислониться головой к мозолистой руке; его глаза были еще немного расфокусированными после сна.

— Я тебя разбудил, да? — спросил Тони с сожалением.

На это Дружок лишь прижался боком к его ноге и лениво повилял хвостом.  
После того, как несколько лет назад Тони проснулся и впервые обнаружил у себя Проводника Души, он провел обширное исследование об их связи и о том, как действия человека могут влиять на Проводника его родственной души на другом конце. Он почти сразу же отказался от алкоголя, опасаясь того, что, если он напьется, его соулмейту придется иметь дело с нестабильным и, возможно, даже опасным животным, а также изо всех сил старался придерживаться регулярного графика сна. Последнее, чего ему хотелось бы, это чтобы его Проводник будил его родственную душу в несусветную рань только потому, что Тони захотелось повозиться в лаборатории.

Разумеется, это получалось не всегда, а после Афганистана все стало еще хуже. Он мог только вообразить, через что пришлось пройти его соулмейту за те три месяца, что он отсутствовал, и он точно знал, что его соулмейт явно что-то чувствовал, потому что в эти моменты Дружок всегда был рядом и предлагал все возможное утешение. В те темные времена Тони как никогда был благодарен судьбе за своего Проводника…

Как бы там ни было, время шло, и после приостановления нелегальных сделок Стейна и уничтожения костюма Железного Торговца, Старк Индастриз вновь вернулась на правильный путь. А вот с Тони, с другой стороны, все было не так гладко. Его сон постоянно терзали кошмары и воспоминания: кровь на его руках, металл в его груди. Он задавался вопросом, покинут ли они его когда-нибудь.

Но Дружок — его верный Проводник — всегда находил дорогу к Тони, и в каком бы состоянии он его ни находил, неизменно предлагал свое общество, когда Тони был поглощен этими бесконечными мыслями. Даже сейчас он безропотно следовал за ним, чтобы стать его маяком посреди этой темной ночи. Чем же он заслужил такого прекрасного Проводника?

— Ну ладно, парень, вернемся в кровать? — спросил Тони, почесывая Дружка за лохматым ухом. Ему была ненавистна сама мысль о том, что где-то там он разбудил свою родственную душу, и он надеялся, что если они лягут сейчас, то смогут еще хоть немного поспать.

Вот так, взяв инициативу в свои руки, Тони повел Дружка за собой в свою спальню, где он буквально рухнул лицом в кровать, секунду спустя ощутив на своей спине еще и запрыгнувшую на него собаку.

— Эээ, ты уже тяжеловат для этого, — прокряхтел Тони, перекатываясь на спину и игриво взлохмачивая собачий мех, на что Дружок дразняще попытался укусить его за пальцы и шлепнул его лапой по голове.

— Ладно, ладно, сплю я уже, — зевнул Тони.

Едва Тони забрался под одеяло, свет тотчас же потускнел, и Дружок, слегка потоптавшись вокруг, наконец устроился поверх одеяла, положив свою голову на руку Тони. Он лениво моргнул своими огромными глазами и счастливо заскулил, когда Тони в очередной раз почесал его за ушком.

— Какой ты у меня неженка, — поддразнил его Тони.

Словно в отместку за его комментарий, Дружок зажал его руку своими лапами и принялся облизывать его пальцы, на что Тони театрально ужаснулся и вытер мокрую от слюны ладонь о собачью морду.

— Это жутко мерзко, ты в курсе? — показательно вздохнул он, переворачиваясь на бок, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на своего друга. — Готов лечь спать?

Дружок одобрительно тявкнул и, под усталый бубнеж Тони, огни полностью погасли, пока мягкое свечение дугового реактора не осталось единственным источником света в этой кромешной тьме. Было тихо. Неуютно тихо. И Тони не смог сдержать дрожь при мысли о кошмарах, что ожидают его, стоит ему только прикрыть глаза. Он все еще чувствовал холодные пальцы Оби там, где они вырывали реактор из его груди, пока сам он улыбался ему со злым блеском в глазах. Одна только мысль об этом заставила Тони напрячься, сжимая одеяло в руках, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще может двигаться. Что он не прикован к этому дивану в гостиной: одинокий, беспомощный, _умирающий_.

В какой-то момент Тони поймал себя на том, что слепо смотрит куда-то в пустоту, пока не почувствовал, как шевельнулось одеяло и, повернув голову, не увидел Дружка, чья морда теперь была уже намного ближе, а распахнутые глаза, казалось, смотрели ему прямо в душу. Обычно золотистый мех казался голубым в свете реактора, и Тони не мог не фыркнуть:

— Ты, вроде как, должен спать.

Дружок упрямо не сводил с него пристального взгляда, словно одними глазами отвечая _«Как и ты, глупый»_.

— Я в норме, — сказал Тони, пытаясь убедить уже скорее себя, чем пса. — Правда, я просто… иногда тяжело заснуть, вот и все. Пустяки.

Это понимающее и сочувствующее выражение морды пса просто ошеломляло, и Тони заставил себя перевести взгляд на потолок.

— Просто… когда становится слишком тихо, я начинаю думать, а когда я думаю — я начинаю сожалеть, а затем я начинаю гадать… а есть ли во всем этом смысл…?

Дружок тихонько заскулил, и Тони, не в силах сопротивляться, снова повернулся к своему товарищу. Черты его лица тотчас же смягчились, стоило ему увидеть эти блестящие щенячьи глаза. Он выглядел опечаленным признанием своего товарища, но все же ласково ткнулся головой в грудь Тони словно в попытке утешить его. Тони улыбнулся и почесал его за ухом, когда тепло заполнило пустоту в его сознании, такое успокаивающее, и мягкое, но в тоже время мощное настолько, что даже сам гений не мог бы найти подходящих слов, чтобы это описать. Он знал, что все дело в Дружке, а если точнее, в его соулмейте, что влияет на поведение Дружка. И все же это было такое нежное, наполненное любовью ощущение, которое окутывало его словно одеяло в разгар зимы, защищая от пронизывающих холодных ветров его собственных мыслей. На мгновение темнота расступилась, и Тони обрел покой.

— Спасибо, Дружок, — с облегчением выдохнул Тони. — Ты всегда знаешь, как сделать все лучше.

На это пес лишь лениво моргнул, и тень гордости мелькнула в его шоколадных глазах.  
— Прости, что разбудил тебя, — пробормотал Тони, позволяя себя закрыть глаза. — Я обещаю, что постараюсь держаться подальше от неприятностей, идет?

В ответ раздался недоверчивый фырк, прежде чем дыхание пса выровнялось, и они оба заснули. Тони был искренне поражен тем, как быстро ему удалось заснуть, но следующим утром он с облегчением мог сказать, что проснулся без намека на кошмары, без ощущения всепоглощающего страха, ползущего по спине или призрачных рук, блуждающих по груди. И все это благодаря его Проводнику.

Тони уже с нетерпением ждал встречи со своей родственной душой.

***

Годы шли безбожно быстро; Тони связался со Мстителями и всеми этими инопланетными вторжениями, а Питер с головой окунулся в водоворот старшей школы.

С того момента, как Тигруля выбрался из лап смерти, Питер нередко находил небольшие порезы и ссадины на некогда безупречной шкурке своего Проводника, синяки, украшающие его кристально чистые глаза или кровь на кончиках его когтей. А в плохие дни, когда ран, казалось, было особенно много, Питер хватал его в охапку и, закутав в кокон из одеял, усаживался с ним на диване, где проводил время за домашней работой или просмотром телешоу до тех пор, пока раны не затягивались. Чаще всего уже к следующему утру от ран не было и следа, за исключением узенького шрама на груди, оставшегося с того ужасного дня в парке. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, этот шрам не исчезал, но Питер не возражал. Он был просто рад, что Тигруля вообще остался _жив_.

А Тони же, с другой стороны, наблюдал за тем, как день за днем Дружок становился все более сдержанным, лишь время от времени — по наблюдению Тони, во внеурочные часы — вновь превращаясь в возбужденный комок энергии. Но намного чаще Тони находил его в каком-то странно подавленном состоянии слепо смотрящим в окно. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что, раз Дружку всего пятнадцать, то и родственной душе Тони тоже, и это отлично объясняло, почему его Проводник страдает такими резкими перепадами настроения. Но Тони не сильно переживал из-за этого и просто лишний раз поглаживал его по голове или почесывал ему животик в те дни, когда Дружок казался особенно понурым, в надежде, что так его соулмейт почувствует его поддержку.

Однако поздней осенью 2015 года Дружок свалился с какой-то жуткой болезнью, которая, казалось, высосала все крохи энергии из обычно жизнерадостного пса. Тони не мог понять, что происходит: еще утром Дружок казался особенно возбужденным, а вечером его здоровье пошатнулось, настолько, что к середине ночи, как показалось Тони, он буквально боролся за свою жизнь. Всю ночь механик провел рядом с ним, поглаживая его длинный мех, пока собака металась и дрожала в его руках. Минуты текли, и паника начала брать верх над здравым смыслом настолько явно, что Тони, опасаясь потерять свою родственную душу, позвонил Роуди, умоляя его помочь, только для того, чтобы услышать наполненный сожалением ответ, что здесь никто ничего не сможет сделать. Оставалось только ждать, а ожидание, по мнению Пеппер, явно не было его коньком.

И тем не менее Тони упорно продолжал сидеть со своим Проводником, и после двух дней, проведенных в постели, Дружок казался здоровее и счастливее, чем когда-либо. Это было настоящее чудо, и Тони решил отпраздновать выздоровление своей родственной души прогулкой по Центральному Парку, чтобы Дружок смог вдоволь насладиться природой. Он искренне рассмеялся, когда увидел, как пес гоняется за невинной бабочкой и пожелал, чтобы Дружок всегда оставался таким же счастливым.

Разумеется, одного желания тут было недостаточно.

Всего лишь месяц спустя после столь драматичных событий Тони оказался оторван от работы над очередным Железным Костюмом, когда Дружок, находящийся вместе с ним в лаборатории, издал мучительный, низкий и резкий, полный печали вой. Тони поспешил к собаке, которая ссутулив плечи вжалась в угол, гавкая и завывая, словно ее ранили, хотя никаких видимых повреждений не было.

— Эй, эй, все хорошо, — попытался успокоить его Тони, но Дружок слишком погрузился в свою панику, чтобы заметить это.

— Пятница, найди мне все, что можешь о расстроенных Проводниках Душ, — попросил Тони взволнованно.

Дружок всегда был счастливым псом, дружелюбным и игривым и полным заразительной энергии. И казалось таким неправильным, что столь жуткий звук вырывался из его пасти в агонии, столь неподобающей собаке, которую Тони знал все эти годы.

Какая-то часть разума Тони задалась вопросом, почему его родственная душа не спит в столь поздний час, однако все это отошло на второй план, когда Дружок вновь издал мучительный вой, и крупные слезы потекли по его пушистым щекам. Не в силах вынести вида того, как мучается его друг, Тони опустился на колени и начал осторожно поглаживать мех у него на затылке. И когда Дружок лишь тихонько заскулил и потянулся за прикосновением, Тони воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы подвинуться поближе и, обхватив руками дрожащего пса, прошептать:

— Все хорошо, я рядом, я с тобой…

— Босс, я нашла необходимую информацию, — раздался с потолка голос Пятницы.

— Читай, — приказал Тони, прислоняясь к стене и устраивая Дружка у себя на груди.

— Если Проводник Души проявляет признаки внезапной боли и страданий, это может означать, что привязанный к нему Соулмейт находится в непосредственной опасности или переживает потерю любимого человека.

Сглотнув образовавшийся в горле комок, Тони шатким голосом уточнил:

— А если… если Проводник плачет?

Наступила пауза, пока Пятница пыталась найти запрашиваемую информацию, и единственными звуками в комнате остались лишь душераздирающие всхлипы Дружка, в то время как все, что мог сделать Тони, это поглаживать золотистый мех на его голове.  
Примерно минуту спустя голос Пятницы вновь нарушил тишину.

— Если Проводник Души плачет, чаще всего это означает, что Соулмейт в данный момент испытывает большую потерю. Из множества источников, что я просмотрела, следует, что попытка утешить Проводника — это единственный способ помочь, если вы еще не знаете, кто ваша родственная душа.

— Спасибо, Ница, — вздохнул Тони, зарываясь пальцами в мягкий мех Дружка. Ему не были чужды потери. Его родители. Джарвис. И Тони знал, какой глубокой может быть эта яма, что тащит тебя вниз, как волны бушующего океана, затапливая тебя своей тяжестью. Но когда он был моложе, у него не было родственной души, которая могла бы предложить ему утешение, поддержать его и пообещать, что он больше не один. И Тони не позволит своей родственной душе ощутить то же одиночество, что когда-то ощутил он.

— Я здесь, я рядом, и я обещаю, что не отпущу тебя, — шептал Тони, уткнувшись подбородком в макушку Дружка. — Я не знаю, кого ты потерял, Дружок, но я рядом… я с тобой…

Дружок замолчал, но плечи его все еще сотрясались от сдерживаемых рыданий, и когда ноги у него начали ослабевать, он лишь сильнее прижался к груди Тони. И тот просто притянул его к себе ближе, слегка раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и стараясь не сломаться, когда он почувствовал, как чужие слезы начали просачиваться сквозь его футболку. Это нечестно. Дружок — его _соулмейт_ — не заслужил этого. Они уже делали это раньше, много-много лет назад. Теперь он вспомнил тот раз, когда проснулся среди ночи и обнаружил Дружка в углу своей комнаты. Его спутник дрожал и поскуливал, словно его окатили ледяной водой, которую он никак не мог стряхнуть. Тогда Тони тоже прижимал его голову к своей груди, обещая, что все будет хорошо. Что все поправится.

Но Тони сомневался, что сможет сказать то же самое и сейчас, учитывая, какими душераздирающими были его первые вопли. Так что вместо этого он лишь еще крепче обхватил пса руками и пообещал ему кое-что новое: кое-что, за что он будет бороться изо всех своих сил.

— Я _всегда_ буду рядом, Дружок. Каждый день, каждый час… Я здесь, я рядом… И я обещаю, что всегда буду с тобой…

А где-то на другом конце города Питер цеплялся за окровавленную куртку своего дяди, пока парамедики увозили на каталке безжизненное тело Бена Паркера с дырой в груди, оставленной стрелком, которого он пытался остановить. Полиция пыталась расспросить мальчика о нападавшем, но тот лишь продолжал рыдать, разбиваясь на миллионы осколков, прямо здесь, на тротуаре, с руками по локоть в чужой крови и слезами, струящимися по его лицу.

Дяди Бена больше нет, он _мертв_ , и это его вина.

И тогда видимый одному лишь Питеру кот ласково прижался к его боку, мяукая мягко, утешающе. _«Я здесь, ты не один, я с тобой»_ , — казалось, говорил он, и невысказанные вслух обещания читались в глубине его огромных глаз.

_Я здесь, я рядом…_

И, притянув кота к себе, Питер зарыдал еще громче, утыкаясь лицом в его мягкий мех.


	2. Чем же я заслужил тебя?

Тусклый солнечный свет заливал лицо Питера, пока он шагал по оживленным улицам Квинса, рассеянно слушая музыку в наушниках и разглядывая город. Небо сегодня было ясным; лишь несколько безобидных белых облаков проплывали мимо, и все вокруг было настолько мирным, насколько это возможно в суете привычно оживленных улиц. Питер любил такие дни: дни, когда, хотя бы на мгновение, все казалось почти идеальным.

Прошло шесть месяцев с того момента, как Питер повстречался с радиоактивным пауком, и пять, с той ночи, когда его дядя истек кровью на его руках в темном переулке. И Питер ни на секунду не прекращал думать о нем. Не тогда, когда он видел, как скорбные морщины прочертили лицо Мэй, как шрамы. Не тогда, когда он проходил мимо того же парка, в котором они с Беном прогуливались каждое воскресное утро. И уж точно не тогда, когда он натянул свою маску и принял свое будущее в качестве Человека-паука.

Бен всегда присутствовал в его мыслях, и в его сердце. И для Питера борьба с преступностью во имя его покойного дяди была единственным способом сохранить его дух живым, быть рядом с ним, даже несмотря на то, что рядом его уже давно нет.

Вот так, неспешно возвращаясь домой, Питер решил завернуть в парочку переулков, чтобы поискать какие-нибудь приборы, которые он мог бы попытаться восстановить. Подобная возня приятно отвлекала его от того хаоса, что творился в его жизни, и в какой-то момент он с удивлением обнаружил, что способность восстанавливать что-либо своими руками отлично успокаивала его лихорадочный ум. Не давала ему задохнуться под тяжестью груза Человека-паука, школы и горя.

Питер как раз выуживал из мусорного ящика слегка погнутый, но все же исправный DVD-плеер, когда услышал рядом с собой сердитое мяуканье. Он повернул голову и улыбнулся коту, нетерпеливо переминающему лапами у его ног.

— Я почти закончил, Тигруля, правда, — заверил он своего Проводника. — Смотри, он в довольно приличном состоянии.

Если бы кошки умели закатывать глаза, Тигруля всенепременно сделал бы это.

— Ой, не драматизируй, — поддразнил его Питер, закидывая рюкзак на плечо и удерживая плеер в свободной руке.

Они снова двинулись в путь, и Питер, видя недовольство Тигрули, воздержался от дальнейших поисков. Пару раз, правда, он все же пытался в шутку сбежать, просто чтобы еще немного подействовать коту на нервы. Надо ли говорить, что Тигруля был совершенно не в восторге от чувства юмора Питера.

Вскоре они уже выходили из лифта, но, стоило им повернуть за угол, они оба замерли, когда перед их глазами предстало крайне необычное зрелище. Напротив двери в его квартиру сидел пес — золотистый ретривер, как предположил Питер, судя по его золотистой шерстке и длинным висячим ушам. Скорее всего, он был еще относительно молод, поскольку хвост его беспрестанно дергался из стороны в сторону от переполняющей его энергии, а темно-карие глаза были полны любопытства.

Он казался достаточно дружелюбным, и, слегка улыбнувшись, Питер продолжил свой путь, а оказавшись возле собаки, заворковал:

— Эй, дружок, что ты тут делаешь?

В ответ пес лишь с удивлением уставился на протянутую руку, в замешательстве слегка склонив голову.

— Я тебя не обижу, — заверил его Питер. — Обещаю.

Пес настороженно потянулся вперед и обнюхал его пальцы, прежде чем уткнуться макушкой в его руку, напряженно дернув хвостом. От этого прикосновения в груди Питера разлилось тепло, которое он просто списал на радость от того, с каким восторгом пес вдруг завилял хвостом.

— Оу, ну разве ты не лапочка? — воскликнул Питер, почесав ему голову и получив в ответ довольный скулеж, — интересно, чей же ты… — размышлял он вслух, когда понял, что ошейника у пса не было, хотя мех его был слишком опрятным, чтобы можно было принять его за бездомного. И это заставило его задуматься над тем, как он вообще сюда попал и почему сидит напротив его двери.

Однако, все это быстро отошло на второй план, когда Тигруля начал нетерпеливо царапать его за ногу. Почувствовав это, Питер торопливо развернулся к своему Проводнику и неодобрительно нахмурился.

— Эй, ну-ка без когтей! — прошипел он, потирая чувствительное бедро. Он знал, что этот кот никогда в жизни намеренно не причинит ему вреда, и все же это было больно, даже несмотря на отсутствие видимых следов.

Тигруля, казалось, быстро осознал свою ошибку, судя по вспышке раскаяния, мелькнувшей в его глазах, но Питер, уже слишком уставший после длинного дня в школе, лишь резко выплюнул:

— Если ты хочешь домой, просто иди уже, я тебя не держу.

Последовала небольшая пауза, прежде чем кот рысцой побежал к двери и исчез внутри, понуро волоча за собой хвост. Нет, Питер всем сердцем любил своего Проводника, но черт возьми, иногда он мог быть той еще занозой в заднице.

Вновь развернувшись к собаке, Питер в последний раз почесал ее за ухом, прежде чем со вздохом сказать:

— Мне стоит проверить моего Сердитого Кота. Посидишь тут минутку, пока я не освобожусь и не помогу найти твоего хозяина?

В ответ пес уставился на Питера своими огромными глазами, а пасть его расплылась в ленивой улыбке.

— Ладно, никуда не уходи, — сказал Питер, вытаскивая ключи и открывая дверь. Прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, он в последний раз оглянулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что пес никуда не убежит, и тот действительно все так же продолжал сидеть на том же месте, глядя на него своими чарующими глазами. Он подумал о том, чтобы впустить его, но сначала решил поговорить об этом с Мэй. К тому же она может знать о том, как он тут оказался, и Питер не хотел настраиваться на то, что пес — бродячий, понимая, что на самом деле его хозяин может оказаться где-то поблизости.

Так что, прикрыв за собой дверь, Питер скинул рюкзак с плеча и крикнул:

— Тетя Мэй.

— Привет, — раздался голос Мэй, сладкий как мед. — Как дела в школе?

Питер пожал плечами, складывая свои вещи на столе, все его мысли все еще занимал лишь этот странный пес, когда он сказал:

— Нормально… о, не знаю, видела ли ты, но там снаружи…

Слова Питера стихли, стоило ему завернуть за угол и увидеть мужчину, что сидел на диване рядом с его тетей. Он застыл как вкопанный, при виде лица, что так часто мелькало на обложках журналов и по телевизору. Это что, сон? Должно быть он спит.

— О, мистер Паркер, — поприветствовал его Тони Старк. _Тот Самый_ Тони Старк.  
В эту минуту Питер чувствовал себя как олень, застигнутый в свете фар, и, судя по насмешливому выражению лица их гостя, это было заметно. Так что, прочистив горло и изо всех сил стараясь не самовоспламениться, Питер кое-как пролепетал:

— Что… что вы тут… эээ, з-здрасте, я… я Питер.

В ответ на это неловкое приветствие, мужчина лишь ухмыльнулся и ответил «Тони», словно Питер не узнал бы одного из самых известных миллиардеров в мире и одного из лидеров Мстителей.

Спрятав свое волнение за едва сдерживаемой улыбкой, Питер спросил:

— Вы… что вас к нам привело?

— Заехал познакомиться. Получил мой e-mail, да? — сказал он, совершенно не незаметно подмигивая.

— Д-да…? — неуверенно ответил Питер. — Насчет…

— И не сказал мне про грант, — услужливо вставила Мэй.

— А, про грант, — повторил за ней Питер как сломанная пластинка.

— От сентябрьского фонда, — подсказал Тони явно запутавшемуся подростку. — Ты же подавал заявку?

Нет, он точно не подавал никаких заявок.

— Д-да.

— Я одобрил, и можно двигать прогресс, — сказал Тони, кидая на него выразительный взгляд с очевидной просьбой подыграть. И Питер, если честно, совершенно не понимал, чему именно он подыгрывает.

Но Мэй вновь вмешалась в их разговор, спросив почти уныло:

— Но почему не предупредил? У тебя от меня есть секреты? И много?

Все еще пребывая в полнейшем замешательстве, Питер, заикаясь, пролепетал:

— Ну, я просто знаю, как ты любишь сюрпризы, вот и хотел обрадовать… — сглотнув ком в горле, Питер повернулся к Тони и уточнил: — Кстати, а на что я подавал?

— Как раз это мы и обсудим, — сказал Тони спокойно, словно это не Питер только что запинался на каждом слове как новорожденный теленок.

— Ясно, — эхом отозвался Питер, чувствуя, как воздух покидает его легкие. Его паучье чутье, может, никак не давало о себе знать, но все его тело, даже его _душа_ , казалось, дрожали от волнения. — Да-да… обсудим…

…

Комната Питера оказалась совсем маленькой, с простой односпальной кроватью и письменным столом в дальнем левом углу, заваленным различными проводами и разобранной техникой. На каждой стене висели постеры Звездных Войн, а оставшиеся свободные участки украшали различные статьи или распечатанные фотографии удивительно хорошего качества. Тони не смог сдержать ухмылку, заметив среди этого беспорядка несколько статей о Мстителях, а также парочку постеров с Железным Человеком и Тором на его шкафу.

Все здесь было таким уютным — _домашним_ — и, как и у любого подростка, слегка захламленным.

Однако во время беглого осмотра комнаты, взгляд Тони зацепился за кое-что необычное, и он торопливо перевел его на кошачий домик, что возвышался прямо у окна. Тот казался таким неуместным в комнате подростка, среди этих научных постеров и космических покрывал. Краем глаза он даже уловил, как мальчишка неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, когда его взгляд слишком уж задержался на этом чуде.

А затем, словно прочитав его мысли, пушистая серебристая мордочка появилась над бортиком одной из платформ и уставилась на них своими пронзительно-голубыми глазами. Кот был чертовски красив, с темными контрастными полосками, украшающими его тельце от самой мордочки до кончика его пушистого хвоста, свисающего с края башни. Он изучал нового гостя слегка настороженным взглядом. Его правый глаз немного распух из-за синяка, но даже рана не смогла скрыть подозрение в его взгляде, что вцепился в самоуверенный образ Тони словно когти в голую кожу.

Тони первым прервал эту небольшую битву взглядов, неловко расправив невидимые складки на костюме. Просто он не кошатник, вот и все.

И поэтому, вновь обратив свой взор на взволнованного мальчишку, застывшего у двери, Тони поспешил поскорее перейти к делу. В конце концов у него осталось меньше 36 часов, чтобы взять Роджерса и его компашку под стражу, прежде чем к ним нагрянет целая армия с пушками наперевес, и Тони хотел бы дать им шанс сдаться, пока они не совершили очередную глупость. Ему лишь нужен численный перевес, чтобы убедить Стива отступить, и Человек-паук отлично подходил для этой работы.

Разговор начался именно так, как Тони и ожидал: Питер упрямо пытался отрицать любую связь с вышеупомянутым линчевателем, только для того, чтобы споткнуться о собственную ложь в ту же секунду, как Тони обнаружил знакомый костюм вместе с прилагающейся к нему паутиной. И Тони вынужден был признать, что парнишка обладал незаурядным умом, раз смог создать столь прочную и долговечную паутину, и он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не хотел бы взглянуть на ее формулу. Но он понимал, что, чем больше он давил, тем неуютнее чувствовал себя Питер, и это было видно по тому, как он беспорядочно бродил по комнате, время от времени почесывая за ухом кота, что все так же возлежал на башне, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим.

За весь разговор Питер ни разу не произнёс его имя, даже словом не обмолвился о животном, пока не рухнул на кровать, как побитый щенок.

И увидев это, Тони тотчас же подумал о своем собственном расстроенном щенке, что сидел сейчас в коридоре, и иголочка вины кольнула у него в груди при мысли о Проводнике. Когда они приехали в квартиру Паркеров, Дружок вёл себя как-то непривычно непослушно, резво носясь вокруг и покусывая Тони за лодыжки, чем только разозлил миллиардера, который изо всех сил пытался придумать правдоподобную ложь, чтобы убедить тетю парнишки. В конце концов он просто выставил его за дверь, приказав _«Сиди здесь, Дружок, я серьезно!»_. Он был рад, что пёс послушался его и не пытался просочиться внутрь, учитывая, что, технически, Проводники Души могли проходить сквозь любые препятствия, кроме привязанных к ним Родственных Душ.

Поэтому, желая как можно скорее покончить с этим и не заставлять своего Проводника томиться в одиночестве в коридоре, Тони спросил:

— Что тобой движет?

Когда мальчишка лишь кинул на него скептический взгляд, он добавил:

— Я серьезно, в чем твое кредо? Что поднимает по утрам?

В комнате воцарилось напряженное молчание, пока Питер рассеянно разглядывал свои руки, и безмолвная борьба велась в глубине его карих глаз. Тони понимал, что для него все это слишком много. Раскрытие кому-либо своей личности явно _не_ входило в его планы, но Тони видел, каким грузом висела эта ноша на юных плечах и просто не мог не посочувствовать парнишке. Он не хотел втягивать его в эту войну, если тот не готов на это, так что он обязан был убедиться.

И, наконец, тяжело вздохнув, Питер заговорил:

— Да просто… Я всю жизнь был _собой_ , а такой всего лишь полгода… Читаю, вожусь с компьютерами… да я бы начал играть в футбол, но с чего вдруг, если не мог раньше.

— Было бы подозрительно, — вставил Тони как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— А я о чем, но об этом никому не расскажешь, вот и молчу, — сказал Питер, и отчаяние в его глазах, когда он наконец-то взглянул на миллиардера, застало его врасплох. Словно в зеркале, Тони видел в них одиночество, и это пугало его, что столь юная душа, которая смотрела на него в гостиной с таким благоговением и трепетом, несла столько горя на сердце. Это казалось таким неправильным…

Однако ошибочно приняв его молчание за вопрос, Питер шумно сглотнул и пояснил:

— Но когда ты владеешь такой силой… и не используешь ее, ты всегда будешь виновен в том… — Питер посмотрел на Тони с непривычной решимостью и холодно заявил: — Что не предотвратил.

И внезапно Тони понял. Питер чувствовал ответственность — или даже _обязанность_ — использовать свои силы во благо, ради тех, кому повезло меньше, чем ему. Решимость, выкованная из обломков его душевных травм сияла в его глазах, и Тони знал, каково это, потому что это была та же сила, что двигала им, когда он, наконец-то, сбежал из той пещеры в Афганистане. И хотя он не был уверен в этом, что-то подсказывало Тони, что демоны Питера имеют какое-то отношение к его покойному дяде, который, согласно полицейским отчетам, был убит прямо у него на глазах почти пять месяцев назад. Не трудно было догадаться, что подобное событие привело Питера к жизни карателя, который решил нести справедливость там, где его дядя когда-то ее не получил.

Задумчиво погладив костяшки пальцев, Тони уточнил:

— Значит ты хочешь беречь покой мирных граждан? Вносить свою лепту… делать мир чище, я правильно понял…?

— Да… да-да, защищать… простых людей… — ответил Питер безропотно.

Поднявшись на ноги, Тони бросил взгляд на дальнее окно, ненадолго задержавшись на этом пугающем комке шерсти, что все еще ютился на кошачьей башне, прежде чем снова перевести его на дверь. Вариантов было два: уйти и позволить этому юному герою спокойно продолжать патрулировать свой небольшой район. Или отвезти его в Германию и выкинуть на поле боя, рискуя в процессе его здоровьем.

И Тони хотел сказать ему «нет». Хотел выйти отсюда и оставить этот крошечный островок невинности в покое, позволить Питеру вести свою маленькую игру без вмешательства политики реального мира. Но он был в _отчаянии_ , ему действительно нужна была помощь, и из своих обширных исследований он знал, что Человек-паук может постоять за себя. У него не осталось ни времени, ни запасных вариантов, и Питер Паркер был его единственной надеждой.

Поэтому, усевшись рядом с подростком, предварительно отодвинув его ногу, Тони ободряюще хлопнул его плечу, прежде чем внезапно спросить:

— Есть паспорт?

Питер сразу же заметно растерялся.

— Нет, какое там, водительских прав и то нет…

— Бывал в Германии? — быстро оборвал его Тони.

— Нет.

— О, тебе понравится, — улыбнулся Тони.

Если до этого момента мальчишка выглядел растерянным, то теперь он был по-настоящему ошеломлен, недоверчиво отвечая:

— Да нельзя мне в Германию.

— Почему?

— Сегодня… задали много, — закончил Питер неуклюже, заставив миллиардера закатить глаза и пробормотать:

— Сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал.

— Да нет, я серьезно! — заикался Питер, когда Тони совершенно беспечно вновь направился к двери. — Я что, возьму и брошу учебу?

— Поездка опасная, — продолжил Тони, словно не замечая возражений подростка, — красотке-тете скажем, что у нас экскурсия…

Внезапно раздался низкий свист, и что-то странное коснулось кожи Тони, который, опустив взгляд, увидел, что рука его оказалась прилеплена к дверной ручке этой знаменитой паучьей паутиной. Он поднял глаза и понимающе ухмыльнулся.

— Ни слова тете Мэй, — всего лишь потребовал подросток; взгляд его был тверд, несмотря на очевидный страх, что прятался в глубине его глаз.

— Договорились, паучок, — улыбнулся Тони, и напряжение между ними, наконец, ослабло, когда Тони кивком головы указал на свою руку и заметил: — Может уже…

— Ой, простите, простите, — залепетал Питер, пытаясь найти на столе какие-то нейтрализующие химикаты.

Как только Питер освободил миллиардера и они вдвоем объяснили необходимость внезапной экскурсии Мэй — которая, прямо скажем, была совершенно не в восторге, — они направились к двери, чтобы попрощаться.

— Мой шофер, Хэппи, приедет через час, чтобы решить все вопросы с документами, — сказал Тони, надевая пару затемненных очков.

— Хэппи? — хихикнул Питер.

— Не позволяй имени обмануть тебя, — предупредил Тони, поворачиваясь к парнишке и протягивая ему руку. — Скоро увидимся, мистер Паркер.

— Да, эм… увидимся, мистер Старк, — сказал Питер, отвечая на рукопожатие с едва сдерживаемой улыбкой. И, боже, его восхищение было столь заразительным, что на мгновение оно прогнало все страхи и сомнения, что давили на плечи Тони с момента побега Барнса. Скоро они вновь вернутся, но прямо сейчас Тони мог притвориться, что он не собирался бросить этого ребенка на растерзание солдатам и убийцам, и что это обычная встреча, которую он планировал когда-нибудь провести. Тихая и простая, с предложением чего-то большего. Без войн и сражений.

Но жизнь не всегда справедлива, так что, одарив подростка напоследок улыбкой, он распахнул дверь и чуть не растаял при виде пса, возбужденно прыгающего у его ног.

— Эй, Дружок, — пробормотал Тони, выходя в коридор, чтобы поприветствовать своего друга. Обычно он не разговаривал со своим Проводником при посторонних, хоть и знал людей, которые делают так, но сейчас Дружок был слишком энергичен, чтобы он мог в наглую проигнорировать его присутствие. Он буквально мог свалить его с ног, если бы еще хоть разочек подпрыгнул.

— Ну ладно, ладно, хватит! — рассмеялся Тони, опуская пса на все четыре лапы и поворачиваясь к Питеру, который с восторгом наблюдал за ним, стоя в дверях. Тони открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, что его Проводник просто слишком перевозбудился, из-за чего он тут сейчас как идиот разговаривал с воздухом, когда Питер сказал что-то, чего Тони совершенно не ожидал. Что-то, что он почти _уже не надеялся_ услышать.

— Ой, вау! Я и не знал, что у вас есть собака, мистер Старк.

Тони тотчас же замер, радуясь тому, что очки скрывали его глаза, которые, должно быть, вот-вот готовы были выпасть из орбит, когда он поднял их на мальчика. А Питер все так же улыбался Дружку и совершенно не обращал внимания на потрясенное выражение лица миллиардера. Он хоть понял, что он сейчас сказал? Этого не может быть, тут должно быть ошибка…

— А я все гадал, чей же он, когда впервые увидел, — тепло сказал Питер, прежде чем протянуть руку и, совсем как Тони, почесать Дружка за ухом. Он буквально _коснулся_ его. Не прошел сквозь него, как сквозь воздух, это было настоящий физический контакт с очевидно довольным чужим вниманием ретривером.

Но как это возможно? Единственным человеком, который, помимо Тони, может _увидеть_ Дружка, не говоря о том, чтобы коснуться его, должен быть его…

Сердце Тони остановилось.

Он точно знал это. А как иначе мог он объяснить эту внезапную нехватку кислорода, что курсировал по его телу, или темноту, что на мгновение застлала его глаза. Это же сон, верно? Потому что этот мальчишка напротив него действительно видел, и трогал, и _разговаривал_ с его Проводником, а это могло означать только одно.

Питер Паркер был соулмейтом Тони Старка.

Его вечным спутником. Верным сторонником. Он был той душой, что подарила ему Дружка, и именно он был ответственным за все эмоции, за ту личность, которой был его Проводник.  
Но если Питер — его родственная душа, то где же тогда двойник Тони? Его Проводник Души? Он не видел рядом с Питером никаких животных, когда тот только вошел, и единственными связанными с животными вещами в их квартире был старый насест для птиц, где когда-то гнездился Проводник Мэй и…

Тони хотелось ударить себя по лицу. Это ведь тот чертов кот, что пялился на него своими пронзительными, полными недоверия и беспокойства глазами все время, что они провели в спальне Питера. Вот почему эта башня казалась столь неуместной в этой комнате. Вот почему в квартире не было ни разбросанной повсюду шерсти, ни кошачьего лотка. Вот почему Питер снова и снова возвращался к своему Проводнику, пытаясь найти в нем успокоение, когда Тони так беспечно вывалил наружу все его секреты.

Для гения Тони бывает невообразимо туп.

— Все нормально, мистер Старк?

Голос Питера вернул Тони в настоящее, и он, бросив взгляд на мальчишку, увидел, что тот смотрит на него с беспокойством, совершенно идентичным тому, с которым на него смотрит и Дружок. Тони вздрогнул. И, судя по недоуменному выражению лица, Питер даже не понял, какую бомбу он только что сбросил, а это значит, что он еще не осознал, что неумышленно встретил свою родственную душу.

Должен ли он сказать что-нибудь? Вывалить это на Питера, или позволить ему самому обо всем догадаться? Тони совершенно не знал, что ему делать.

Но когда беспокойство в глазах подростка только возросло, Тони нашел в себе силы пробормотать:

— Да-да, я просто… немного задумался, вот и все.

В ответ Питер одарил его понимающей улыбкой, и Тони было больно видеть столько нежности в этих юных глазах.

— Ну, ладно, мне стоит начать собираться, если мы действительно полетим сегодня в Германию, — сказал Питер с нотками возбуждения в голосе.

— Точно, Германия… — отозвался Тони пустым голосом.

Должен ли он все отменить? Заставить Питера отказаться от сражения? В конце концов, это потрясающие событие. Любой другой человек на этой планете закатил бы шикарную тусовку, сообщая всему миру, что он нашел свою родственную душу! _Он нашел ее!_

И Тони мечтал об этой встрече еще задолго до того, как Дружок появился у него на руках. Он представлял себе, что их первое знакомство будет наполнено объятиями и слезами, и в конце концов все сведется к грандиозной вечеринке, куда он позовет Пеппер, и Роуди, и Хэппи, и любого, кто захочет присоединиться к ним на этом сумасшедшем празднике жизни. Он хотел, чтобы все знали, что он сделал это! Он нашел свою Родственную Душу, нашел кого-то, кто всегда будет заботиться о нем, несмотря ни на что. Что Тони Старк больше не одинок.

Но когда Тони посмотрел на Питера, на эту ребяческую улыбку и пару тепло-карих глаз, его чистый восторг от встречи с родственной душой сменился леденящим кровь ужасом.  
Питер Паркер был слишком хорош для Тони Старка. Даже после их небольшого разговора, что длился меньше десяти минут, Тони понял, что этот ребенок рожден для великих свершений. Что когда-нибудь он изменит мир… нет, он _спасет_ мир. Он лучше, чем все Мстители галактики вместе взятые; сильнее, чем Тор, самоотверженнее, чем Капитан Америка.

И, разумеется, вне всяких сомнений, абсолютно во всем лучше Тони Старка.

На самом деле, ему следовало бы догадаться, что его соулмейт будет именно таким. Дружок был слишком верным, и дружелюбным, и любящим, чтобы не получить такого двойника, как Питер, и в груди Тони остро вспыхнул стыд от одной только мысли о том, что именно Питер — его родственная душа. Он ведь не был таким же доблестным, как этот ребенок, таким же скромным, добрым, терпеливым или великодушным. Что такого ценного он мог бы предложить этому юному супергерою?

Чувство вины холодком скользнуло по спине Тони, высасывая любое подобие тепла, что он когда-то чувствовал, представляя себе этот момент великолепного откровения, уступая место всепоглощающиму страху. Что, если Питер не захочет быть его соулмейтом? Да если бы он знал хотя бы о половине ошибок, что Тони совершил за свою длительную жизнь, он бы не раздумывая захлопнул эту дверь у него перед носом.

— Мистер Старк?

Тони моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность, и с удивлением обнаружил, что перед глазами все расплывалось из-за непролитых слез, которые Питер просто не мог разглядеть за его очками.

— Вы точно в порядке? — спросил он вновь, и голос его был пропитан искренним беспокойством.

Тони тяжело сглотнул.

_Это я, Питер, я — твоя Родственная Душа. Я наконец-то нашел тебя. Я так долго ждал тебя…_

— Да, пацан, все хорошо.

Слова кислотой обожгли его язык, но он поспешил скрыть горечь за натянутой улыбкой и, скомкано попрощавшись и неловко взмахнув рукой, он скрылся за поворотом, не давая себе шанса передумать. Дружок почти тут же нагнал его, с беспокойством прижимаясь к его ноге, отчего Тони почувствовал себя еще паршивее. Он не хотел, чтобы Питер переживал за него, особенно сейчас, когда он узнал, какая ноша висит на столь юных плечах. И эмоциональные проблемы Тони — это последнее, что ему нужно.

Поэтому, скрыв свои истинные эмоции за привычной маской, Тони вернулся в башню, чтобы подготовиться к предстоящему сражению, все это время задаваясь вопросом, почему он просто не сказал Питеру правду…

…

В Германию Тони отправился на несколько часов раньше, чем Питер и Хэппи. Он повторял себе, что все это лишь потому, что ему нужно подготовиться к встрече в аэропорту, а не потому, что он пытался избегать мальчишку, который полетел бы с ним в одном самолете, если бы он задержался.

С того момента, как они покинули квартиру Паркеров, Дружок стал каким-то особенно приставучим. Он постоянно терся головой о руки или ноги Тони, печально поскуливая. Тони понимал, что тот просто пытается помочь, но это также означало, что это _Питер_ пытается помочь, а это было последнее, чего он хотел. Поначалу он пытался игнорировать попытки пса утешить его, но вскоре понял, что подобное поведение может привести к тому, что Проводник Питера может стать несправедливо раздражительным или даже агрессивным, так что ему пришлось сдаться и позволить Дружку задушить его своей любовью. Все это казалось незаслуженным, но Тони не собирался позволять Питеру страдать из-за того, что у него плохое настроение.

Когда, наконец, они прибыли в Германию, Роуди уже ждал его в аэропорту, готовый обсудить с Тони все приготовления. И в каком-то смысле он был даже рад этому шансу отвлечься. Организация и планирование наилучших путей подобраться к Роджерсу и его команде помогали ему не думать о слоне в комнате, а направить свою энергию на что-то более продуктивное, чем утопление в собственных сожалениях.

В течение нескольких часов ловушка была расставлена, и все было готово к поимке взбунтовавшихся героев. Когда пришло время, Тони не нашел в себе смелости встретиться с Питером лицом к лицу, и просто передал все инструкции через Хэппи, надеясь, что его нерешительность не приведет к поражению. Он не мог позволить Роджерсу ускользнуть, это _должно_ сработать.

План был прост: мирно встретиться и предложить переговоры. Вернувшись на родную землю, они смогли бы разобраться с этим беспорядком через _правильные_ каналы, и все прошло бы хорошо, необходимость в битве отпала бы. Сражение — это _последнее_ , чего ему хотелось бы.

Но судьба распорядилась так, что спустя лишь пять минут переговоров Мстители и Отступники вступили в беспощадную схватку. Солдаты против убийц. Шпионы против королей. Машины против сверхлюдей. Друзья против друзей.

Тони изо всех сил пытался оставаться сосредоточенным в этом хаосе битвы, но все его мысли снова и снова возвращались к паукообразному карателю, что носился где-то по просторам аэропорта. Он не слышал о Питере с того момента, как познакомил его с дискредитированным Капитаном, и то, что он не понимал, в каком состоянии сейчас находится его соулмейт, заставляло его нервничать. И на это раз рядом с ним даже не было Дружка, чтобы тот мог успокоить его.

Еще за несколько часов до появления Роджерса, Тони строго-настрого приказал Дружку держаться подальше от битвы, потому что, хоть никто и не мог навредить чужому Проводнику, он не хотел, чтобы Питер узнал об их связи во время схватки, отвлекая и себя и Тони от их главного задания. И будучи послушным псом, Дружок нашел себе местечко за какими-то ящиками, где Питер не мог его обнаружить, и лишь издали наблюдал за своим спутником.

Когда по сигналу Тони Питер выпрыгнул из укрытия, тот почувствовал, как что-то в его груди сжалось при виде белоснежного сибирского кота, что трусцой бежал за своим товарищем, на мгновение устремив на него взгляд своих льдисто-голубых глаз. Это только укрепило его мысль о том, что Питер до сих пор понятия не имел, что Тони был его родственной душой, что Тони _видел_ его Проводника и все равно решил не говорить ему об этом, отчего желудок его скрутило неприятное чувство вины.

И теперь перед ними развернулась настоящая война: все в команде Железного Человека пытались поймать беглеца Барнса, в то время как банда мятежников Стива отчаянно пыталась помешать им. Каждый их шаг был просчитан соперником на два шага вперед, и в довершение всего маленький ловкач Человек-муравей обыграл их всех, превратившись в гиганта, что эффективно заблокировал их от Роджерса и Барнса, как только те устремились к самолету.

Терпение Тони было на исходе, и все же в голове у него крутилась лишь одна мысль: _«Питер, Питер, где же Питер?»_

Поэтому, едва увернувшись от брошенного в его сторону крыла самолета, Тони раздраженно выплюнул:

— У кого-нибудь с нашей стороны часом нет жутких и потрясных талантов, о которых они умолчали? Чем будем парировать?

И там, где он ожидал предложений от своих более взрослых товарищей по команде, он почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось, когда вместо этого в коммуникаторе раздался голос Питера:

— Эй, ребят… вы смотрели такой древний фильм… _«Империя наносит ответный удар»_?

— Боже, Тони, ему сколько лет-то? — спросил Роуди насмешливо.

— Углеродный анализ не делал, явно маловато, — проворчал Тони, не зная точно, пытается ли он оправдать себя или Питера.

— Помните сцену, — продолжал Питер, хватая ртом воздух, раскачиваясь вокруг гиганта как цирковой акробат, — где они на заснеженной планете… бьются с шагоходами?!

И словно лампочка вспыхнула над головой Тони, когда он, наконец, понял, что именно делал сейчас этот ребенок. И с какой-то необъяснимой гордостью он лишь пробормотал:

— А ведь пацан дело говорит.

— Атакуем сверху, Тони, взлетаем, — отозвался Роуди.

И именно так, как они планировали с самого начала, Железный Человек и Воитель сработали идеально, синхронным ударом в шлем сбивая гиганта с ног благодаря искусно обмотанной Питером вокруг его колен паутине. Словно в замедленной съемке огромная фигура начала заваливаться на спину, и Тони почувствовал, как все в груди затрепетало, когда он услышал восторженную болтовню Питера.

— Есть! Ха-ха! Мега круть…

Его восклицания прервал испуганный вздох, и столь же быстро сердце Тони рухнуло.

— Шкет? Где ты? — крикнул он, и отчаяние просочилось в его голос, несмотря на то, как сильно он пытался его сдержать. — Человек-паук, прием.

К его абсолютному ужасу, ответом ему послужило молчание.

— Пятница, что с ребенком?

— _Прошу прощения, босс, но из-за сильного удара моя связь с костюмом Человека-паука была потеряна_ , — ответил его ИскИн с сожалением. — _Я не могу определить местоположение мистера Паркера или прочитать его показатели_.

Ругнувшись себе под нос, Тони, не желая терять ни секунды, приземлился на асфальт и помчался к куче развороченных ящиков в нескольких шагах от него. Если уж Пятница не может рассказать ему о состоянии Питера, то Дружок уж точно справится с этим.

Но стоило ему обогнуть груду искореженного дерева, Тони почувствовал, как что-то в его груди болезненно сжалось, когда за грузовыми ящиками он увидел своего Проводника, ужасающе-неподвижно лежащего на земле.

— Дружок? Дружок, вставай, — прошептал Тони, и голос его прозвучал невыносимо наивно, учитывая то, что предстало сейчас перед его глазами.

Пес оставался неподвижен, и Тони буквально рухнул рядом с ним на колени, в панике начиная зарываться металлическими пальцами в мягкую шкурку на его голове. Он слегка расслабился, заметив слегка вздымающуюся и опадающую с каждым вздохом грудь, однако даже после небольшого осмотра никаких следов крови или ран на своем любимом Проводнике он не обнаружил. Это, конечно, не объясняло, почему он все еще был без сознания и не откликался на его голос, но пока этого было достаточно, и Тони инстинктивно подхватил пса на руки, прижимая его к своей груди. Это напомнило ему тот момент, когда он впервые проснулся и увидел перед собой возбужденного щенка, что так радостно облизывал его лицо, момент, когда он прижимал его к себе и плакал от счастья, что у него наконец-то, _наконец-то_ появилась Родственная Душа.

— Боже, Питер, — не смог сдержать смешок Тони, чувствуя, как слезы щиплют ему глаза. — Не делай больше так, у меня же проблемы с сердцем, ты в курсе…?

Но несмотря на глупые попытки пошутить, пес не шевелился, и когда даже небольшой толчок оказался безрезультатным, паника вновь завладела им. А вдруг у Питера травма головы? Вдруг у него внутреннее кровотечение, и именно поэтому Тони не видит крови на теле Дружка? А вдруг… _вдруг_ …

Испуганный визг наполнил воздух, возвращая Тони к реальности. Звук казался столь чуждым на этом поле боя, когда-то наполненном звуками пальбы и взрывов, что гению потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы обработать его, как странный кусочек мозаики, что, казалось, никак не мог встать на нужное место.

Это было похоже на… кошку?

А затем, словно по удару молнии, сердце Тони вновь понеслось вскачь от понимания и вспыхнувшей в нем _надежды_ , когда он поднялся на ноги, бережно прижимая Дружка к своей груди, и устремился в небеса. Он последовал за источником звуков чисто инстинктивно, понимая, что ни Пятница, ни Роуди тут ему не помогут. Да и как они могли бы? Ведь это не _их_ родственная душа зовет их.

И вот так, просто доверившись связи со своим соулмейтом, Тони вскоре заметил знакомый серебристый комочек меха, сидящий рядом с разбитыми ящиками и с мольбой взирающий на него своими пронзительными голубыми глазами. И Тони безошибочно опознал эту чистейшую, совершенную беспомощность, проступившую на кошачьей морде, потому что сам он в этот момент чувствовал точно такую же тяжесть на своей груди. Вину, страх, _боль_. Он чувствовал все это, потому что этот кот и _был_ им, в каком-то странном смысле.

Приземлившись и торопливо откинув шлем, Тони, задыхаясь, спросил:

— Где он?

Без единого звука кот помчался к рухнувшим ящикам и с утробным воем принялся скрести один из них.

— Все ясно, — сказал Тони, осторожно укладывая пса рядом с котом. — Присмотришь за ним, ладно?

Кот лишь на мгновение замялся, прежде чем сесть рядом с мордой собаки, успокаивающе прижимая свой пушистый хвост к золотистому уху. В других обстоятельствах, Тони, возможно, задумался бы о том, что прямо сейчас он попросил себя защитить свою родственную душу, пока сам он в то же время спасает свою родственную душу, но все эти мысли сгинули прочь, стоило ему поднять чертов ящик. Он торопливо отбросил его в сторону и опустился на колени рядом с бесчувственной фигурой в разодранном костюме и поднятой почти до глаз маской.

С тревогой протянув руку, Тони прошептал:

— Эй, ты как?

Очнулись Дружок и Питер одновременно и, охваченные секундной паникой, тут же бросились на своих защитников. Но Тони с легкостью поймал его за руки, когда мальчишка попытался ударить его в лицо, восклицая «Тихо, это я, свои», в то время как кот лишь хлестнул Дружка по носу мягкой лапой, возвращая его к реальности. В итоге, обе тактики оказались весьма эффективными.

— Ох, мистер Старк, — выдохнул Питер, когда, наконец, узнал мужчину, и со стоном откинулся обратно на асфальт.

— Ты ранен? — спросил Тони напряженным голосом.

Питер слегка растерянно моргнул, но все же настойчиво заявил:

— Нет, все хорошо, мистер Старк, я просто… ух, страшно-то как.

— Лежи спокойно, ясно? — голос Тони прозвучал резче, чем он планировал. — Все что надо ты сделал, отдыхай.

— Что? Да я в порядке, в порядке…

— Лежи, — строго перебил его Тони, не замечая кота, что вдруг ощерился рядом с ним.

— Нет-нет, я справлюсь! — воскликнул Питер почти обиженно.

— Ты отправляешься домой, или я звоню тете Мэй! — выплюнул Тони, уже готовясь подняться на ноги и закончить этот разговор, но внезапное шипение откуда-то слева застало их обоих врасплох.

Они развернулись и круглыми глазами — хоть и по совершенно разным причинам, — уставились на пару животных буквально в метре от них. Дружок уже полностью сидел и теперь с любопытством разглядывал кота, что, оскалившись, рычал на собаку. Его зрачки превратились в две узкие щелочки, хотя когти все еще оставались скрыты в подушечках его лап. Он не выглядел разъяренным, скорее… _расстроенным_. И с уколом вины Тони понял, что кот ведет себя так только потому, что он сам _чувствует_ себя так.

— Это… ваш пес, мистер Старк…?

Услышав вопрос, Тони оцепенел. Он настолько погрузился в мысли о том, что неумышленно заставил кота взбелениться, что даже не понял, что _Питер_ теперь увидел их Проводников вместе.

Настороженно повернувшись к подростку, Тони почувствовал, как кровь схлынула у него с лица, когда он увидел напряженное выражение лица Питера: брови его были сведены, пока он с недоумением разглядывал животных. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он произнес хоть что-то, и Тони буквально видел, как крутились шестеренки в его голове, когда он пробормотал:

— Почему… зачем вы взяли с собой собаку…? И почему… почему он _видит_ моего проводника… это же… это невозможно… если только…

И Тони отчетливо видел замешательство на лице Питера, когда тот повернулся к нему и уставился на него этими знакомыми карими глазами, буквально моля о подтверждении. Моля об ответах, которые он уже знал. И Тони должен был сказать что-то, _хоть что-нибудь_ , но он не знал, сможет ли сейчас произнести хоть слово, даже если попытается.

— Мистер Старк? — позвал Питер, когда мужчина ничего не ответил.

И искренне возненавидев дрожь в его голосе, когда Питер произнес его имя, Тони торопливо зажмурился, чтобы не видеть это расстроенное выражение лица.

— Малыш, я… я… — хрипло выдохнул он, слыша свист легких в своих ушах. — Просто… я не могу…

Послышался судорожный вздох, а затем сильные руки Питера легли на его собственные, когда он выдохнул:

— Нет, стойте, вы… вы _серьезно_ … этого не мож… в смысле…

— Стой, стой, — выпалил Тони и, прижав руки Питера к груди, он, набравшись храбрости, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, пробормотал:

— Не сейчас, не так… _пожалуйста_ …

И в ту же секунду, когда вспышка боли промелькнула на лице Питера, он понял, что совершил ошибку.

Разочарованно высвободив руки, Питер, словно защищаясь, обхватил себя ими и уставился на асфальт, едва сдерживая слезы. И Тони ненавидел это. Ненавидел это опустошенное выражение лица у его родственной души. И даже несмотря на слои металла и проводов, он ощущал, как тепло покидает его тело, как потушенную в ночи свечу. Внезапно он снова почувствовал себя неполноценным, как в те дни, когда Дружок еще не появился в его жизни. Это казалось совершенно неправильным, и все, чего ему хотелось сейчас, это залечить рану на своей душе.

Но прежде, чем он смог бы извиниться или взять свои слова назад, Питер отвернулся от него и прошептал:

— Тогда я подожду…

Тони замер.

— Ты… ты подождешь? — с надеждой переспросил он.

Мальчишка лишь отрывисто кивнул; в его глазах все еще плескалась боль, и все же он слабо улыбнулся.

— Да… я подожду.

Тони должен был почувствовать облегчение. Он должен был быть счастлив, что Питер давал ему возможность собраться с мыслями, давал ему еще один шанс объяснить, почему он с самого начала не рассказал о том, что они — родственные души. Но самое главное, он должен был быть _благодарен_ , что Питер оказался именно таким соулмейтом, каким представлял его Дружок.

Но вместо этого Тони смог лишь слегка кивнуть, прежде чем вновь ринуться в бой. В груди у него все болело, а голова кружилась все те мгновения, что он вел погоню за сбежавшим самолетом. Питер дал ему не только личное пространство, но и _время_ , которого Тони так отчаянно не хватало. А это значит, что теперь у него есть возможность исправить все это, а не просто прятать голову в песок, как он делал с того момента, как покинул квартиру Паркеров. И он не собирался упускать ее.

Он исправит все это, несмотря ни на что.


	3. Наконец-то я нашел тебя

Все, что произошло, все эти необузданные эмоции, которые Тони так отчаянно пытался сдержать, в полной мере обрушились на него после одного единственного видео, датированного 16-м декабря 1991 года. Всего одно видео. И этого хватило, чтобы Тони Старк сломался. Хватило, чтобы его тщательно выстроенные стены рухнули под тяжестью в его легких и слез, обжигающих ему глаза.

На мгновение, он с ужасом подумал о том, сколько всего приключилось с ним за последние 24 часа. Как быстро изменилась его жизнь, всего лишь за одни сутки!

Он нашел в Питере свою родственную душу.

Он увидел, как Роуди рухнул с огромной высоты.

Он услышал судорожное дыхание своей матери, пока оно не было прервано тем же человеком, что стоял буквально в метре от него.

Все рухнуло сразу. И как карточный домик, что разваливается от любого дуновения ветерка, Тони почувствовал, как все это придавило его своей тяжестью, пока не осталось ничего, кроме чувства вины, страха и, ох, такой всепоглощающей _ярости_. Ярости, направленной на Барнса. На Стива. На себя.

Тони даже не понял, что он сражается, пока Роджерс не начал отвечать. Все произошло так быстро, и, казалось, он совершенно не контролировал себя, чувствуя каждый удар и пинок, который настигал его тело, но не в состоянии сдержать ответный удар. Он стал невольным зрителем этого сражения, пойманным в ловушку в собственной голове и оставленным наблюдать за происходящим со стороны. Где-то вдалеке раздался собачий лай, но он быстро заглушился стуком его сердца и шумом крови в его ушах.

Поначалу он даже побеждал — что бы это _«побеждал»_ ни значило, — но два суперсолдата быстро пришли в себя и, воспользовавшись нестабильным состоянием разума Тони, безжалостно сбили его с ног. И не успел он опомниться, как оказался на полу, а Кэп колотил его так сильно, что перед глазами замелькали звезды, и стало трудно дышать — почему так трудно _дышать?_ — а затем его шлем исчез, и вот уже Кэп поднимает свой щит, чтобы нанести последний сокрушающий удар, и единственная мысль, что крутится у Тони в голове, это что он умрет, он умрет, _он умрет_ …

Собачий вой разнесся по бункеру в тот момент, когда щит с оглушительным лязгом опустился на дуговой реактор Тони, и кислый привкус появился во рту, когда он понял, что метал давит на ребра, не давая дышать. Это было так пугающе знакомо, вот только в этот раз рядом не было Йинсена, чтобы спасти его, не было оружия, чтобы создать, не было выхода, чтобы сбежать. Был только он, в бесполезном костюме, и мужчина, которого он когда-то звал своим другом. Другом, который теперь собирался его убить.

Несколько секунд капитан с тоской смотрел на Тони; его лицо было искажено чувством вины, пока он с трудом пытался сделать вздох. На мгновение Тони показалось, что он может передумать. Может, наконец, увидеть, какой ущерб оставил позади себя и сделать шаг назад.

Но какую бы печаль тот ни испытывал по отношению к своему бывшему товарищу, от нее не осталось и следа, стоило ему вырвать щит из железной брони и медленно поковылять к раненому убийце. Он помог Зимнему Солдату подняться на ноги, и они побрели прочь, намереваясь бросить Тони прямо там, на холодном снегу, на котором они выбили из него весь дух.

Тони через силу выплюнул в адрес опозоренного капитана что-то о щите, и о своем отце, в надежде получить хоть какую-то реакцию, может быть, даже намек на вину. Но Стив лишь молча бросил щит на бетон и продолжил свой путь, пока они оба — он, и убийца, которого он звал своим лучшим другом, — не скрылись из виду. Ушли. Вот так просто.

Холодные и кисловатые эмоции бурлили в груди Тони, когда он выплюнул сгусток крови, наблюдая за тем, как тот впитывается в чистый белый снег. Реактор не подлежал восстановлению, и он все еще чувствовал, как острые края развороченной пластины впиваются в его кожу. Боль пронзила его тело, когда он попытался подняться с ледяного пола, только лишь для того, чтобы обессиленно откинуться спиной на колонну, и костюм, что когда-то защищал его, теперь давил на него, словно камень.

Он не суперсолдат. У него нет суперспособностей. Он не может вынести подобное избиение, и после этого вскочить на ноги как ни в чем ни бывало.

И так, задержав на мгновение дыхание, Тони попытался взять себя в руки, пока он не погрузился в эти мрачные мысли. Он чувствовал, как кровь стекает по его шее, и был почти уверен, что несколько ребер так же сломано. Он попытался активировать Пятницу, но без подходящего источника питания ИИ оказался бесполезен, оставляя его без возможности послать сигнал о помощи или хотя бы выбраться из этой дыры.

И что мы имеем: сломанный костюм, быстрое снижение температуры и синяки, которых хватит до конца его дней. Да, у Тони вышел довольно дерьмовый день, если не сказать больше.

Мысль о том, что он может погибнуть здесь, в полном одиночестве, промелькнула в голове, и Тони заставил себя с силой зажмурить глаза, чтобы не чувствовать, как они горят. Он не может умереть. Не так. Не после того, что случилось с соглашением, и Роуди, и _Питер_ …

Боже, он не может умереть, не увидев Питера. Одной этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы заставить его сердце биться в два раза быстрее.

А затем вдруг раздался какой-то царапающий звук, и на мгновение Тони подумал, что это Кэп решил вернуться и закончить начатое. Он был в таком ужасе, что сначала даже побоялся открыть глаза и убедиться в этом, но затем что-то тяжелое толкнуло его в грудь, практически вынуждая его тело защищаться. Ну нет, он не сдастся без боя.

Но там, где он ожидал увидеть холодные глаза Стива Роджерса, он встретил лишь знакомые карие омуты своего самого дорого друга.

— Дружок? — ахнул Тони, чувствуя, как волна ужаса и облегчения нахлынула на него.

Пес обеспокоенно смотрел на своего друга, нервно расхаживая по кругу, словно не зная, как подступиться к раненому герою. Он осторожно опустил лапу на грудь Тони, но, когда мужчина с болезненным вздохом отпрянул, снова беспокойно забродил вокруг в поисках лучшей позиции. Тони оставалось лишь устало наблюдать за тем, как его компаньон, наконец, удобно устраивается на сгибе его руки, положив голову ему на плечо и, к счастью, никак не касаясь его избитого торса.

— Я в порядке, Дружок, — сказал Тони, съёжившись от того, как дрожал его голос на каждом слове.

Не удивительно, что Дружок ни на мгновение не поверил ему и лишь сочувствующе заскулил в ответ.

— Все хорошо, правда, я просто… просто…

Тони не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы продолжить эту ложь. Какой в этом смысл? Дружок всегда чувствовал его ложь. Когда посреди ночи он упорно доказывал, что ему не снились никакие кошмары, его пес лишь понуро опускал уши и, совершенно не купившись на это, терпеливо ждал до тех пор, пока он снова не заснет. Когда Тони убеждал его, что он поел, в то время как на самом деле он не приближался к еде целый день, Дружок снова бросал на него этот странный взгляд, до тех пор, пока он не начинал готовить себе еду. Справедливо будет сказать, что он чуял брехню Тони за милю.

Так что, откинувшись спиной на холодный бетон, Тони сделал что-то, чего не делал никогда до этого. Он сказал Дружку правду.

— Кажется… кажется, я действительно облажался… ну, знаешь, еще больше, чем обычно, — вздохнул Тони, зарываясь пальцами в мягкую шесть. Это было необычно, потому что из-за перчатки он не мог ощутить его мех, но Дружок поспешил компенсировать это, ласково потираясь макушкой о его подбородок, словно уговаривая его продолжать.

— Хотелось бы мне… Боже, как бы мне хотелось рассказать ему обо всем в ту же минуту, как я все понял… Я должен был просто рассказать ему, как нормальный человек, — пробормотал Тони горько. — Какой идиот, господи, какой же я идиот…

Дружок лишь еще крепче прижался к его боку, такое контрастное тепло на фоне холодного зимнего воздуха.

— Как бы мне хотелось быть прямо сейчас рядом с тобой, малыш, — осторожно добавил он, — я должен был поговорить с тобой, узнать тебя, а не сбегать вот так…

Он чувствовал, как горло перехватило, и голос его сорвался, пока он отчаянно пытался сдержать эмоции, готовые вот-вот вырваться из наружу. Но он _должен_ сказать это. Он больше не мог ждать, ни секунды дольше. И, повернувшись к золотистой морде, Тони дрожащим голосом прошептал:

— Мне жаль, что я не сказал тебе, Пит, мне так жаль. Но я был так… черт, так _напуган_. Потому что я не заслуживаю тебя. И никогда не заслуживал. Ты настолько лучше, чем я… настолько лучше…

Из пасти Дружка вырвался печальный скулеж, заставляя Тони лишь крепче прижать к себе спутника и зарыться лицом в его мягкий мех.

— Прости, прости меня… ты заслуживаешь большего, Питер, — прохныкал Тони, чувствуя, как его ребра отзываются болью на каждое слово. — Я хочу все вернуть, пожалуйста… позволь мне попытаться еще раз…

Его слова слились в бессвязную мешанину, пока он умолял дать ему еще один шанс, не оставлять его одного. Он чувствовал, как сознание покидает его — очевидно из-за крови, все еще сочащейся из его затылка, — но ему было все равно. Он ни на мгновение не прекращал умолять, извиняться и обещать, пока вместо слов не остались лишь глухие рыдания.

В ответ Дружок только еще ближе подобрался к своему спутнику, обнимая его лапой за шею, когда у Тони больше не осталось сил, чтобы обнять его в ответ. Он отчаянно хотел и дальше держать его в своих объятиях, но с каждой секундой черные точки перед глазами становились все больше, угрожая полностью поглотить его мир.

— Не бросай меня… — умолял Тони хриплым шепотом. — Пожалуйста… не уходи…

Мягкий рокот вырвался из пасти Дружка, и сообщение его было громким и ясным.

_Я не брошу тебя, я здесь, я обещаю…_

И с этими словами, Тони почувствовал, как последние силы покидают его, пока не осталось ничего, кроме темноты.

***

Когда Тони в следующий раз открыл глаза, его встретил стерильный, яркий свет, и он инстинктивно отпрянул, пока окружающие его предметы не приобрели четкие очертания. Судя по медицинскому оборудованию и унылым белым стенам, Тони сделал вывод, что он, должно быть, в больнице: уже без костюма, едва не превратившегося в его гроб, зато в голубой ночнушке и с туго перевязанной грудью. Все его тело адски болело, но стоило ему повернуть голову вправо и увидеть рядом с собой Дружка, боль тотчас же отступила.

Дружок остался, как и обещал. Его верный товарищ, до самого конца.

Тони медленно провел пальцами по загривку собаки, наслаждаясь знакомым теплом, которое дарило каждое касание. И он собирался сдержать свое слово. Да, он все еще считал, что не заслуживал ни Дружка, ни Питера. Но прямо сейчас вместо страха, он ощущал лишь стальную решимость все исправить. Он будет биться до последнего вздоха, если это поможет ему стать достойным такого соулмейта, как Питер.

После настойчивой беседы с медсестрой о том, что он достаточно здоров, чтобы уехать, Тони удалось убедить в этом же врачей, прежде чем те выписали его с рекомендацией отдохнуть пару недель. Он, разумеется, собирался проигнорировать их совет, и вместо этого тут же вызвал Хэппи, чтобы тот забрал его. Прошло всего пять минут, прежде чем стильная черная машина подъехала к тротуару. Тони пришлось несколько раз повторить, что он в порядке, прежде чем ему позволили сесть в машину, но вскоре они уже двигались по дороге в направлении отеля, в котором остановился Хэппи.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне, как я оказался в больнице Германии? — спросил он напряженным голосом после нескольких минут неловкого молчания.

Руки Хэппи чуть сильнее сжали руль, когда он пристально посмотрел на своего пассажира, прежде чем ответить:

— Я смог отследить последнее зарегистрированное местоположение твоего костюма и забрать тебя оттуда. Сначала думал о том, чтобы сразу вернуться в штаты, но ты был в хреновой форме, босс. Я не хотел рисковать.

Тони в замешательстве нахмурился, потеребив молнию на одолженной в больнице куртке.

— Как ты узнал, что я пропал? — спросил он.

Когда его вопрос был встречен молчанием, Тони кинул взгляд на водителя и увидел, что тот заметно побледнел, а глаза его расширились от ужаса. Недоуменно выгнув бровь, Тони уточнил:

— Хэппи, ты чего-то мне недоговариваешь?

Плечи Хэппи были напряжены, как тетива лука, и морщины прочертили его лицо, когда он нехотя ответил:

— Это… это Питер.

Тони тотчас же замер, и сердце его пропустило удар.

Ошибочно приняв его молчание за сигнал к продолжению, Хэппи неловко пробормотал:

— Я слышал, как пацан кричал в своей комнате, там… там стены очень тонкие. Сначала я подумал, что на него напали, и хотел уже проверить его, но он первым встретил меня у двери, выкрикивая что-то о своем, эм… своем коте. Сказал, что ты в опасности, и что ты умираешь, так что я решил уточнить и…

Хэппи осекся, так и не озвучив свои мысли в слух, но вопрос отчетливо читался в его глазах.

_Это правда? Этот ребенок — твоя родственная душа?_

Тони не чувствовал необходимости отвечать. Это было довольно очевидно, учитывая обстоятельства, и все же он не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал о том, в каком положении они с Питером оказались. Из-за всей ситуации с Роджерсом и соглашением, они едва ли перекинулись парой слов, а в последний раз, когда они разговаривали, Тони повел себя как полный _идиот_ и умудрился оттолкнуть мальчишку. Он видел этот взгляд на его лице. Опустошение. _Неприятие_. Он отдал бы весь мир за то, чтобы больше никогда не видеть этот взгляд в его глазах.

Но того, что случилось, он изменить уже не сможет. Все, что он мог сделать сейчас — это исправить ситуацию и молиться, что Питер простит его за то, что он был так глуп.

— Как пацан? — спросил он вдруг, не в состоянии скрыть беспокойство за своего соулмейта.

Хэппи тотчас же уловил обеспокоенные нотки в его голосе и поспешил заверить:

— Он в порядке. Немного помятый, после драки, но в остальном в норме.

— Ты сказал, что на него напали?

— По звукам было очень похоже, — ответил Хэппи и, с ноткой настороженности в голосе, добавил: — Он ничего не сказал, но я думаю, что… это кот, должно быть, поцарапал его.

Тони едва заметно кивнул, чувствуя, как грудь распирает от чувства вины.

— Где он?

— В отеле, — ответил Хэппи.

— Я хочу поговорить с ним.

Хэппи в замешательстве скривился, резко отвечая:

— Сейчас четыре утра, босс. Я думаю, что он спит.

Оглянувшись через плечо, Тони встретился взглядом с золотистым ретривером, что беспокойно сидел на кожаных сиденьях, и сна ни в одном глазу.

— Он не спит, — просто ответил Тони, прежде чем снова развернуться в кресле, слепо глядя в окно. До конца поездки Хэппи не произнес ни слова.

Когда они вошли в практически пустой холл отеля, Хэппи протянул Тони запасной ключ и сообщил ему этаж и номер их с Питером комнаты. Он сказал, что собирается прогуляться, но Тони был уверен, что это как-то связано с тонкими стенами, о которых он упоминал ранее, и безмолвно поблагодарил Хэппи за то, что он такой внимательный друг. И так, с благодарным кивком и невысказанным _«удачи»_ , они с Хэппи разошлись.

Все время, пока они поднимались на лифте, Дружок как приклеенный крутился рядом с ним, время от времени ободряюще потираясь лохматой головой о ладонь Тони, пока сердце того заходилось в бешеном ритме. Он не мог в очередной раз не задуматься о том, не совершает ли он ошибку. Что, если он все испортит? Он рушил все, к чему он прикасался, так может лучше просто развернуться сейчас и оставить парнишку в покое, как ему следовало поступить с самого начала? Может быть, все было бы гораздо лучше, если бы они никогда не встречались…

Но затем лифт остановился, и ноги Тони сами повели его по жутковато тихим коридорам. Дружок не отставал ни на шаг, следуя за ним, пока цифры на дверях становились все больше и больше, и Тони чувствовал, как его разум поглощает ураган эмоций, в то время как его тело продолжает методично отсчитывать пронумерованные двери. И с каждым шагом, приближающим его к точке назначения, Тони чувствовал, как легкие его сжимаются под перевязанными ребрами, а руки нервно потирают грудь, в то время как его мозг окончательно отключился. И только мягкие шажки Дружка рядом с ним позволяли ему не выпасть из реальности. Он чувствовал, как с каждой оставляемой позади дверью, пес напрягался все больше, словно понимал, что именно вот-вот произойдет.

Тони, должно быть, отключился сильнее, чем он думал, потому что в следующий раз, когда он моргнул, он уже стоял напротив двери в комнату Питера, с поднятой рукой, готовый постучать и снова встретиться со своей родственной душой. Желудок сжался в предвкушении, и Тони, пытаясь успокоить свое судорожное дыхание, опустил взгляд на Дружка, который ободряюще смотрел на него своими карими глазами, полными терпения и беспокойства.

Он справится. Он справится. Он же Тони Старк, и ничто не…

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился охваченный паникой подросток. Его волосы торчали во все стороны, а глаза покраснели от усталости, словно он не спал несколько дней. Худые плечи были укрыты шерстяным одеялом, которое обвивалось вокруг его рук, что оберегающе прижимали к груди знакомый клубок меха, но именно его лицо застало Тони врасплох: огромное количество эмоций сменяли друг друга так быстро, что Тони даже не успевал расшифровать их всех.

— Питер, — выдохнул Тони, и все слова, что он собирался сказать, осыпались в пустоту, как песок сквозь пальцы.

Мальчишка поморщился, и, видя это, Тони уже готов был сломаться, но затем Питер слегка пошевелился и опустил взгляд на кота, все еще завернутого в одеяло. Тот смотрел на него в ответ огромными глазами, вцепившись когтями в футболку Питера. _«Оу!»_ — внезапно осознал Тони. Он вздрогнул из-за кота, а не из-за него. Хотя, технически, это все еще душа Тони, так что…

— Вы ранены, — голос Питера вклинился в поток его мыслей, заставляя Тони удивленно вскинуть голову. Подросток осторожно поглаживал мягкую шерстку кота, глядя на Тони с пугающей решимостью, заставляя Дружка прижиматься к его ноге, копируя успокаивающие действия Питера.

Переполненный чувством вины и незаслуженным приливом тепла от прикосновений Дружка, Тони неловко пробормотал:

— Я в порядке, малыш.

— Не врите мне, — почти зло огрызнулся Питер, пристально глядя на мужчину. — Я знаю, что вы ранены.

— Я не ранен, — повторил Тони твердо.

Питер покачнулся на пятках и недоверчиво вскинул брови, заставляя Тони снова лишиться дара речи, потому что это был абсолютно _такой же_ взгляд, каким смотрел на него Дружок, когда знал, что он врет.

— Если это правда, тогда что же случилось с вашей грудью? — спросил Питер резко.

— Как… откуда ты…?

Он слегка повернулся, полностью показывая ему кота, и Тони замер, глядя на багровую кровь, покрывшую пятнами грудь кота, давно уже высохшую, но все еще оскверняющую эту чистую серебристую шерсть. И чуть глубже под слоем шерсти Тони различил еще не зажившие края открытой раны, пересекавшей маленькое тельце в том же месте, где щит таранил его грудь, и глядя на это он не смог сдержать дрожь.

Питер снова поморщился, когда кошачьи когти безжалостно впились ему в грудь, заставляя Тони поскорее успокоиться. Когда ему удалось, наконец, отогнать от себя воспоминания о том, как Роджерс избивал его на снегу, он с радостью обнаружил, что кот ослабил свою убийственную хватку, и вместо этого уткнулся мордой в худую ключицу. Но Тони было все равно, что он делал, лишь бы только не причинял Питеру лишнюю боль.

Успокаивающе проведя рукой по спинке кота, Питер рассеянно пробормотал:

— Я еще никогда не слышал, чтобы Тигруля так кричал…

На Тони тут же обрушилась волна различных эмоций. Он хотел извиниться перед Питером за то, что ему пришлось увидеть его с такой стороны, за то, что его душа напала на него, наградив его невидимыми отметинами. Хотел навсегда стереть этот ужас из его глаз. Но вместо этого губы Тони изогнулись в ухмылке, когда он ласково спросил:

— Ты назвал мою душу Тигрулей?

Щеки Питер ярко заалели, и он смущенно отвернулся. _«Ах, а вот и Питер, которого я знаю»_ , — подумал Тони весело.

— Я… ну, всегда… это все полоски и… эм, понимаете…

— Это отличное имя, — хихикнул Тони, решив избавить ребенка от мучений и не заставлять объясняться. Но когда Питер упрямо продолжил прятать глаза, Тони потрепал своего проводника по голове и беспечно добавил: — Уж всяко лучше, чем придумал я. Вот этого здоровяка зовут Дружок. Сам знаю, не очень оригинально.

И на этот раз Питер все же поднял взгляд, но лишь для того, чтобы кротко улыбнуться золотистому ретриверу, застывшему у ног Тони.

— Мне нравится, — сказал он, протягивая руку и касаясь кончиками пальцев уха Дружка. В ответ пес с энтузиазмом принялся облизывать его руку, очевидно, радуясь возможности почувствовать прикосновение еще кого-то, помимо Тони. И когда в ответ на ласку с губ Питера сорвался тихий смешок, Тони почувствовал, как его сердце устремилось ввысь как воздушный змей.

В последний раз почесав дружка за ухом, Питер нехотя поднял глаза на миллиардера, несколько секунд переминаясь с ноги на ногу, прежде чем Тони заметил, как его взгляд снова скользнул на его грудь. Вздохнув, Тони лишь плотнее закутался в куртку и сказал:

— Все в порядке, просто царапина.

Питер не выглядел убежденным, но после короткого взгляда на отметину на груди своего проводника, осторожно кивнул мужчине.

— На вас напали? — спросил он.

— Я бы не хотел это обсуждать, — ответил Тони хрипло.

К счастью, Питер, казалось, все понял, и вместо этого лишь спросил:

— Но вы в порядке?

— Я жив, а это уже что-то, — пошутил Тони, прежде чем понял, что на лице мальчика не было ни капли веселья. Оно выражало лишь беспокойство. Беспокойство _за него_. Так странно было видеть, как кто-то, кто едва знает его, так сильно переживает о его благополучии, но уже в следующую секунду Тони напомнил себе, что Питер _знал_ его, он знал его уже пятнадцать лет, пусть и не осознавал этого.

Поэтому, позволив себе скинуть маски, Тони совершенно искренне ответил:

— Нет, эмм… Бывало и лучше, малыш, но я справлюсь.

— Я могу как-то помочь?

Несмотря на чувство вины, терзавшее его сердце, Тони поймал себя на том, что нежно улыбается подростку.

— Ты уже помог мне, Карапуз.

Питер, слегка удивившись прозвищу, лишь склонил голову к плечу и пробормотал:

— Это был Хэппи, а не я.

— Ну, а как Хэппи вообще узнал о том, что я в опасности, хм?

— Мистер Старк… — вздохнул Питер, потирая глаза и впервые за весь вечер напоминая Тони о том, что сейчас, вообще-то, 4 утра, и пацан, должно быть, жутко хочет спать. Но он должен поговорить с ним. Он был так близок к смерти, так близок к тому, чтобы никогда не оказаться на этом месте, и Тони просто не мог вынести мысли о том, чтобы подождать еще немного.

— Я знаю, что уже поздно, малыш, но я думаю, что этот разговор не требует отлагательств, — сказал он напряженно.

Питер поднял на него настороженный взгляд, и что-то похожее на вину промелькнуло у него на лице, прежде чем он снова опустил голову.

— Можно я… начну первым? — спросил он неловко после небольшой паузы.

Тони был, мягко говоря, удивлен. Да, он уже какое-то время прокручивал этот момент в голове, думал о том, как пройдет их беседа, когда Питер, наконец, осознает их связь, но такого он точно не ожидал.

И поэтому, слегка натянуто кивнув, Тони ответил:

— Ладно… эм, дерзай.

Питер судорожно вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу, словно готовясь произнести длинную речь; взгляд его метался, глядя куда угодно, кроме его родственной души. Возможно, не только Тони думал об этом моменте. Возможно, именно сейчас Питер велит Тони уйти и больше никогда его не появляться в его жизни.

Но как только Питер заговорил, тихим и дрожащим голосом, Тони почувствовал, как его сердце рухнуло, словно камень.

— Я знаю… знаю, что не являюсь для кого-либо… _первым выбором_ на роль родственной души, и я понимаю, что у вас есть дела и поважнее, чем болтать с каким-то мальчишкой из Квинса… — начал он, глядя на свои носки, прежде чем мрачно продолжить: — Но я просто хотел сказать… что я очень рад, что смог познакомиться с вами, и… простите меня…

— Простить? За что? — только и смог пролепетать Тони, уже захлёбываясь под потоком нахлынувших на него эмоций.

Питер лишь пожал плечами, словно его следующие слова не должны были сломать его соулмейта окончательно.

— Простите, что вы застряли со мной…

От одной только мысли о том, что Питер может быть обузой, отвращение вспыхнуло в жилах Тони и не успел он опомниться, как его рот уже яростно бормотал:

— Как ты мог… нет, я никогда не… Боже, малыш, я не _«застрял с тобой»_. Как ты мог… как ты мог даже _подумать_ о том, что я буду разочарован нашей с тобой встречей?

Питер посмотрел на него своими огромными карими глазами, и Тони почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание, когда он заметил блеснувшие в них слезы.

— Вы… вы ничего не сказали об этом, а потом… я видел, как вы смотрели на меня в аэропорту, и я просто… я не…. — Питер резко замотал головой, крепко зажмурившись и сжав губы в тонкую линию, словно в попытке сдержать переполнявшие его эмоции. Даже из пасти Дружка вырвался грустный скулеж.

Разочарование Тони тут же рассеялось, когда он лишь тихо пробормотал:

— Нет-нет, малыш, мне так жаль… это моя вина, а не твоя.

Питер всхлипнул, но упрямо не поднимал глаза, и Тони с ужасом осознал, что именно ему придется собраться с духом и сказать это. Сказать то, что он должны был сказать еще при первой их встрече. Поэтому, сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы убедиться, что его голос не дрогнет, Тони мягко заговорил:

— В тот день в твоей квартире, когда ты прикоснулся к Дружку, и я понял, что ты был моим… что я нашел моего… Я-я просто не мог поверить в это. Я был так, _так_ рад, так счастлив наконец-то встретить тебя, после стольких лет, и я просто… _окаменел_ , как полный идиот.

Тигруля тихонько мяукнул, и Питер инстинктивно попытался успокоить его, несмотря на слезы, все еще стоявшие в его глазах.

— Ага, в этом… эм, теперь я вижу в этом смысл, — сказал он просто, и губы его изогнулись в слабой улыбке. И Тони бы почувствовал облегчение от веселых ноток в его тоне, если бы секундой позже ребенок, затуманенный сомнениями, нервно закусив губу не прошептал: — Но почему вы не сказали мне?

Глубоко вздохнув, Тони опустил взгляд на пса, вспоминая, как Дружок смотрел на него в Сибири. Как он держал его в том холодном, безжалостном бункере, молчаливо слушая его отчаянный бред. И как Питер в свою очередь все это время прижимал Тигрулю к своей груди, ни на мгновение не отпуская его, даже сейчас, когда Тони был уже вне опасности. Дружок остался с ним, как и Питер. Как и всегда.

И меньшее, что Тони может сделать, это быть честным с ним.

— Я смотрел на тебя… смотрел на самоотверженного и заботливого юного героя, который помогал людям просто потому, что знал, что может что-то _изменить_ , и я понял, что может быть… — на этот раз именно Тони отвел взгляд и, уставившись на свои туфли, тихо закончил: — Может быть именно _ты_ будешь разочарован _мной_ …

— Вы же шутите? — спросил Питер недоверчиво. — Вы самый крутой человек в мире! Не каждый может сказать, что его родственная душа — Тони _чертов_ Старк!

Тони, не сдержавшись, фыркнул.

— И не каждому пришлось жить с частью меня пятнадцать лет.

Питер с нескрываемой _любовью_ посмотрел на кота в своих руках, и голос его был близок к шепоту, когда он объяснил:

— Тигруля… он мой лучший друг. Я знаю его с рождения, и он всегда был со мной… И я не променял бы его ни на что на свете.

— Ты уверен в этом? А то Хэппи тут сказал мне, что он порвал тебя на ленточки, — ответил Тони с горечью, скорее больше направленной на себя самого.

— Хэппи не видел и не слышал того, что видел я, — сказал Питер. Его голос стал тверже, когда он нежно провел пальцем по уху кота, — да, Тигруля поцарапал меня, но он был просто… _напуган_. Он не хотел причинить мне боль… никогда…

Тони почувствовал, как плечи его поникли, понимая, что эту битву он проиграл. Он может тысячу раз твердить мальчишке о том, насколько он опасен, что он лишь причинит ему боль, и Питер все равно не отпустит его. И поэтому, протянув руку, Тони ласково провел костяшками пальцев по мягкой шкурке и честно сказал:

— … Он — та часть меня, которую я никогда не хотел бы открывать тебе.

— Он — та часть вас, которую я люблю, — ответил Питер незамедлительно, после чего его щеки тут же запылали, и он робко добавил: — В смысле… он ласковый, заботливый, и он приглядывает за мной, когда я не могу заснуть. Он защищает меня, и он всегда прикроет меня… О лучшем друге я и мечтать не мог.

— Но ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучше, чем я, — сказал Тони опустошенно.

— Я _хочу_ того соулмейта, который у меня есть; и того Проводника души, которого я люблю. И никого другого, — заявил Питер, и в глазах его вспыхнула решимость, когда он, наконец-то, поднял их на Тони.

Все это наполнило Тони такой радостью, что он едва мог дышать, и тот самый прилив восторга и облегчения, который он ощутил в то самое мгновение, когда осознал их связь, вновь обрушился на него с утроенной силой.

— Черт, парень, — ухмыльнулся он, в надежде, что Питер не заметит слез, сверкнувших в его глазах, — ты, черт возьми, самый лучший соулмейт, о каком я мог только мечтать.

На губах Питер промелькнула озорная ухмылка, когда он тихо парировал:

— Вы тоже ничего, мистер Старк.

И смех, вырвавшийся из горла Тони, был таким теплым, таким естественным. Он надеялся, что всегда сможет чувствовать себя так. Ведь теперь он рядом с Питером, он все еще _жив_ , а значит, у него есть шанс.

Впервые за последние несколько минут они вновь погрузились в молчание: уже не такое напряженное, но все еще переполненное эмоциями. Питер неловко помялся в дверях, словно пытаясь понять, кто все же решится сделать первый шаг, но Тони все еще чувствовал, что есть еще кое-что, что необходимо сказать. Самое важное, что он все еще не решился произнести — извинение.

— Прости, что не сказал тебе обо всем сразу, — сказал он с неподдельной виной в голосе. — Прости, что испортил то, что должно было стать для нас обоих самым счастливым моментом, и мне жаль, что я не могу исправить это.

Питер слабо улыбнулся, и все же Тони не упустил печали, промелькнувшей в его глазах.

— Все нормально, мистер Старк, — заверил он его и, стирая остатки слез с глаз, предложил: — Может быть мы могли бы… начать все сначала?

— Правда? — с бесстыдной надеждой в голосе уточнил Тони.

— Правда.

— Ну… — Тони прочистил горло, пряча за этим действием облегчение, нахлынувшее на него после того, как ему предложили второй шанс, прежде чем шутливо протянуть руку, — скоро увидимся, мистер Паркер, — сказал он, точь-в-точь повторяя слова, сказанные лишь несколько дней назад.

— Ага, — подыграл ему Питер, решительно отвечая на рукопожатие, прежде чем с ухмылкой добавить: — Увидимся… ой, вау, мистер Старк! — притворно-изумленно воскликнул он, глядя на Дружка, — я и не знал, что у вас есть собака!

Тони, восхищенный игрой пацана, решил не отставать и, театрально схватившись за сердце, заикаясь пролепетал:

— Э-эта собака? Ты видишь эту собаку?

Откровенно пытаясь сдержать смех, Питер серьезно ответил:

— Разумеется, мистер Старк.

— О боже, но ведь это… это мой Проводник души, — недоверчиво воскликнул Тони, переводя взгляд с собаки на мальчишку для усиления эффекта. Он был более чем доволен, когда в ответ Питер весело прыснул. Шагнув вперед и положив обе руки на хрупкие плечи подростка, Тони дождался, когда Питер с улыбкой посмотрит ему в глаза, прежде чем театральным шепотом заявить:

— Ты понимаешь, что это значит, Питер? Кажется, это означает, что ты… моя _родственная душа_.

Еще один смешок раздался одновременно с тем, как по щеке Питера скользнула одинокая слеза.

— Это потрясающе, — пробормотал он, одаривая Тони тем же взглядом, которым он смотрел на Тигрулю буквально секунды назад. Взглядом, полным искреннейшей _любви_.

А потом Тони крепко обнял мальчишку, чувствуя, как его переполняет надежда и принятие, когда он впервые в своей жизни оказался так близок со своей родственной душой. И слезы, которые он так отчаянно пытался сдержать, без предупреждения хлынули из его глаз, пока он не зарылся лицом в каштановые кудри, с облегчением отмечая, что плечи Питера так же сотрясаются от безмолвного плача. И к огромному его облегчению, это были слезы _радости_. Он знал это, потому что Тигруля и Дружок довольно заурчали, победоносно прижимаясь к своим партнерам.

Они сделали это, они наконец-то нашли друг друга, и сами животные были более чем счастливы. В конце концов, это, наверное, самое приятное, что может случиться в жизни Проводника души.

Кстати о животных, Тигруля был поразительно послушен, учитывая, что он оказался зажат между двух соулмейтов. Он мягко мурчал, и звук отдавался в их телах теплым рокотом. И к чести Питера, он ни на мгновение не отпускал своего Проводника, одной рукой прижимая к себе Тигрулю, а другой отчаянно цепляясь за куртку Тони.

И Дружок, не желая оставаться в стороне, взволнованно запрыгал, вынуждая Тони приобнять его одной рукой, позволяя псу ласково прижаться к боку Питера. А тот лишь рассмеялся, когда Тигруля высунулся из одеяла и с любопытством уставился на Дружка. Несколько секунд эти двое разглядывали друг друга, прежде чем Дружок потянулся вперед и начал облизывать кошачью морду, к огромному недовольству последнего.

— Полагаю, я теперь могу писать вам, чтобы вы отправлялись спать, всякий раз, как увижу Тигрулю бодрствующим в три часа утра, да? — насмешливо уточнил Питер, все еще прижимаясь щекой к груди Тони. Но тот едва ли замечал дискомфорт в раненых ребрах, переполненный всепоглощающим счастьем.

— Только если я смогу писать тебе, чтобы ты угомонился, всякий раз, когда Дружок будет плохо вести себя, — парировал Тони с ухмылкой.

Питер показательно ахнул и притворно-обижено воскликнул:

— Этот пес? Невозможно. Он же ангел, только посмотрите на него.

— Ну не знаю, я вижу лишь маленького проказника, — сказал Тони, подозрительно косясь на ухмыляющегося пса.

— Просто вы смотрите на него не с той стороны, вот и все, — хихикнул Питер, после чего между ними вновь повисло молчание. Только на этот раз оно было уютным. _Безопасным_. Таким же, как когда Тигруля ютился рядом с Питером в плохую ночь, или когда Дружок оберегал Тони в плохой день. Они подошли друг другу, как кусочки мозаики, наконец-то став чем-то _целым_.

— Я так счастлив, что нашел вас… — прошептал Питер в ключицу Тони дрожащим от облегчения голосом.

И Тони улыбнулся в волосы Питера, чувствуя, как сердце его наполняется всепоглощающей любовью к этому ребенку. К его _родственной душе_. Из-за предательства Роджерса его мир оказался разрушен, но рядом с Питером он сможет пережить это. Потому что Питер никогда не оставит его, а Тони никогда не оставит Питера. Они всегда будут командой, какой они и были все эти пятнадцать лет. Вместе и навсегда.

— Я тоже, малыш, я тоже…

The end


End file.
